Circumstances Changed
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are kinda friends…ish. But what happens when circumstances lead to Draco having to babysit Hermione's daughter?
1. Prologue, Shiver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Shiver by Natalie Imbruglia.

**Summary: **Hermione and Draco are kinda friends…ish. But what happens when circumstances lead to Draco having to babysit Hermione's daughter?

**Dedication: **I dedicate this first chapter to Anna, 'because she's very lovely!

**Warnings: **AU, language, possible explicit content later on and clichés.

**Circumstances Changed**

_**Prologue**_

_Shiver_

'_We talk and talk, round it all, who'd have thought we'd end up here? But I'm feeling fine'_

"Miss Granger." Draco Malfoy called at the last woman waiting to be interviewed that day.

Hermione Granger rose from her seat proudly and shook hands with her former archenemy "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

Draco invited her to sit in a comfortable armchair in front of his desk and there was a slight awkward pause between them before he cleared his throat "So Miss Granger," he went on to give off the usual speech about the available job as second assistant to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Belinda Bell.

He himself was the first assistant. A Malfoy working as an assistant to someone else had quickly become the laughingstock of the British wizarding society when he'd first started.

As Draco spoke, he wondered what to call her. Hermione was obviously out of the question, but Granger seemed juvenile and Miss Granger was much too proper to call and old classmate who had once punched him square in the face.

Also, the whole 'Miss' thing sounded too much to him as naughty school girl fantasies. He suddenly feared she would call him 'Sir' as she would become his subordinate if she were given the job.

Watching her tilt her head to the side when she listened attentively to him and occasionally wet her lips, nervous habit?, Draco realized Hermione was someone to fantasize about now. She had filled out quite generously and it looked like she actually spent time on her hair now, as it was up in a wavy ponytail high on her head.

"And so of course following a direct order or protocol is very important," Draco droned on. The interviewing was boring him to no end.

Hermione cut him off "That is not a problem." she assured him confidently.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Draco jokingly asked and was astounded to see her fight back a smile.

A deafening silence filled the room when Draco composed himself "Yes, well Miss Granger…" he moved some papers around in front of him to buy some time.

"I was thinking," she carefully began, not exactly sure how to approach the subject "could we just call each other Granger and Malfoy like…" she stopped herself from saying 'like we used to' not wanting to make things further awkward by reminding him of their pre-war school days hounding each other.

Draco let out an obvious sigh of relief "Sounds good Granger." For the first time during this, they both seemed to be more relaxed.

Everything between them was almost forgotten. After the war, Hermione had moved to France for two years, and the Malfoys had won back some goodwill by organizing several orphanages to help the children that had been left without parents, as well as a number of other charities that Narcissa controlled with an iron will.

Lucius drew back from their social life completely; never certain if the people they met with merely tolerated him or actually believed his repentance. He spend most of his time in the gardens at the Malfoy Manor until Narcissa had tours arranged where the proceeds from the entrance fees went to support werewolves that couldn't afford the Wolfsbane potion on their own.

When his enthusiastic wife had suggested that Fridays be 'Feed the Peacocks Day' Lucius had drawn the line though.

To continue the interview Draco asked "Granger with these records why do you want to work here?" he didn't add 'with me' but it was clearly implied.

Hermione took a moment before she answered, "Because out of all people, I know that if you hire me it's because I'm right for the job and not because I was part of the "Golden Trio"." She made air quotes as she said 'Golden Trio'. Draco snickered.

"Okay, Granger you're obviously yourself."

She smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear "I'll take that as a compliment." Draco's face fell, but he decided not to comment on it "I am surprised you're applying for a desk job in this department though? I would've thought you had gone for the drama filled jobs like Potter and Weasley?"

"Well I can't."

When Draco shot her, a questioning look Hermione took a deep breath before saying "Because of my daughter."

Pretty certain that his jaw had actually dropped onto his desk, Draco rubbed his chin while opening and closing his mouth a lot to answer.

"You have a…?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's Weasley's isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head.

His papers had nearly been shoved off the table as Draco kept pushing them around in frantic, but neat, squares on his table. He didn't like loosing his cool composure to Hermione of all people, school days forgotten or not.

"So how old is…?" he paused to let Hermione tell the name of her daughter.

"Cora-Lynn." She helpfully added, with her eyes on her crossed ankles. She felt extremely odd and self-conscious discussing this with Draco Malfoy, her possible future co-worker.

Draco was lucky Hermione had her eyes down so she couldn't see the face he pulled when she told him the name "Cora-Lynn?" he couldn't stop himself from blurting it out dismayed.

"Yeah, but everyone calls her Lynnie. And she's just about to turn three." Like any mother she couldn't quite bring herself to get off the subject of her kid.

Once again, Draco was awe-struck; this really happened too much in Hermione's presence, as he quickly did the math "You got pregnant right at the end of the war!"

The hazel eyes of Hermione met his with that steely Gryffindor courage, or foolhardiness as Draco liked to refer to it, and she raised her chin defiantly "Yes I did."

"But how did you…" Draco didn't finish the question. He realized it wasn't appropriate to ask, not just at a job interview but in general. But he remembered the chaos that ruled right after the war and the constant attention that involved Hermione and never once had he seen her with a baby.

Crossing her arms, which only added to the old image Draco, had of her Hermione pressed out through her teeth "If you _must _know, I concealed my pregnancy quite easily, and when I'd had Cora-Lynn I sent her to stay with my parents in Australia."

Draco didn't miss the tears in her eyes, but merely wondered if they were from anger, frustration, or sadness that she'd had to send her kid away. Or all three. But he didn't ask.

"That was very clever of you." He nodded to her, and Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding until he added, "Ooh, it's _so _Weasley's!"

She rolled her eyes, almost happy that he had taken it all like that and not treated her like the porcelain dolls many of her acquaintances seemed to think she were.

"Ronald is not the father. She is quite fond of him though, and calls him Uncle Ron."

Bending his head down to his trashcan Draco said, "Granger please! I'm gonna lose my breakfast."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle "Staying fit the bulimic way, huh Malfoy?"

He sat up again "You're hired."

**AN: **Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know if I should continue this as a multi-chaptered fic or just convert the entire idea into a oneshot. A little warning though, my first language isn't English and I don't have a beta. And also if you review you get a chocolate covered treat. Thanks!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	2. Chapter One, Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Another Day by Amy Diamond.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to Yazzi 'cause she's my wise owl.

**Chapter One**

_**Another Day**_

'_Another day, another time and place, somewhere someway, we'll meet another day'_

Nearly a year and a half had passed since Draco had hired Hermione on the spot, and an almost friendship-like bond had formed between them at their office in the ministry. Outside of work, they never associated unless they accidentally bumped into each other somewhere. Draco hadn't even met Cora-Lynn yet.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably on her chair, while she was summarizing a report for a false alarm on the use of an Unforgivable.

Looking up at her over the edge of his glasses Draco sighed, "Granger, if you need to go to the bathroom just go." She ruined his concentration when she kept moving in the corner of his view.

Throwing her quill on the table Hermione flexed her wrist and leaned back in her chair "Did the guy before me quit because this chair is so darn uncomfortable?"

"No," Draco absentmindedly answered as he turned another page in the written demands for security at the ministry ball that night to make sure everything was under control "too many dark objects sent to him personally got to him in the end."

He was still so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice Hermione's eyes widen.

She got up to stretch her back and said, "I'm glad I've been careful of my mail ever since that incident in our fourth year."

Clearing his throat and fidgeting with his tie Draco said nothing, which instantly made Hermione suspicious. He had never actually owned up to the fact that he had been the one to send her the Bubotuber pus that had caused her hand to break out in painful boils.

"Malfoy…" she told him warningly and inched closer to him while Draco inconspicuously put down his papers and stood as well, sneaking around the corner of his desk.

He did his best to smile innocently "Yes?"

"What did you do?" Hermione's voice rose slightly. Apparently, Draco hadn't practiced his innocent smile enough.

"What do you mean?" As Hermione neared him from the right, he slowly moved around the desk to the left.

When Hermione finally got the confession out of Draco, their magic, and age, was forgotten soon enough as they chased each other in endless circles around the desk, each trying to trick the other, by suddenly moving in a different direction.

Draco tried to escape by fleeing _over _the desk, but Hermione caught his ankles and tugged him back. He turned around and started messing up her hair, all of this caused them to shriek loudly and laugh.

Suddenly they both quieted as their boss, Belinda Bell, walked through their office that led to her own. She arched one jet-black eyebrow "You two best behave yourselves!" she warned before disappearing into her office behind closed doors.

"Yeah Granger, behave yourself." Draco mock-chided Hermione as soon as Belinda was out of earshot.

"Brat…" Hermione mumbled while smoothing down her hair. On their wild run around the office, one of them had accidentally knocked over Hermione's bag and her gown for the ministry ball had fallen out. She picked it up and carefully inspected it.

Draco watched her quietly, holding up a stunning,, blue, floor length dress with an empire waist and short cap sleeves "Is that what you're wearing for…?" he trailed off and Hermione nodded, packing the dress away.

Suddenly there was a significant tension in the room.

They were both thinking back to the first ball they had attended together, shortly after Hermione had started …

"_You clean up good Granger." Draco had greeted her as soon as they met by the front door to the rented ballroom. He had agreed to escort her as she didn't know too many at the ministry yet. _

"_Likewise Malfoy." He had never, not looked good, but black dressrobes definitely suited him. She pulled her sheer purple shawl tighter around her otherwise exposed arms. Her dress in a matching colour was tailor made and fit like a glove. _

_The cocktail dress was a tiny, strapless, silk thing that wrapped around her hourglass shaped body. Having a child had done her body good. Draco's expectations for the night suddenly rose and he grasped her elbow to steer her inside._

_Meeting many influential wizards and interesting people, Hermione had enjoyed the evening. She was smiling, dancing and sipping champagne through out the evening. Draco kept his eyes on her as he danced one obligatory dance after the next with various witches that expected him to court them. _

_When a new song began playing and after excusing him, Draco quickly caught up to, Hermione before someone else asked her to dance again._

"_You know I agreed to escort you tonight, I think that entail at least one dance." He was not going to ask her. Nevertheless, she set her glass down and accepted his hand stretched forward to her and they swirled out on the dance floor._

"And you may not think that I care for you, when you know deep down that I really do…" _Draco heard Hermione singing along softly even though her head was resting on his shoulder._

"_Do you know this song?" he interrupted her, but was disappointed when she lifted her head to answer him "Yeah, '_How Deep is Your Love' _is a muggle classic." Draco nodded before using the hand that had rested on the small of her back to guide her head back to his shoulder. He thought he felt her breathy chuckle against the skin of his neck._

_They danced several more dances before Draco finally asked the question on both of their minds "Do you want to get out of here?" Hermione had nodded; they had said their respective goodbyes and flooed to his apartment. _

_He took her mouth in a burning kiss as his hands searched for the invisible zipper on her dress. Finally, he just used his wand to rid her off the dress while they found their way to his bed. She wore lacy black lingerie underneath the dress. A strapless bra and matching black hipsters with attached garters that held up her nude coloured stockings._

"_You're killing me!" Draco groaned and got hard just at the sight of her sprawled out on his bed. She had already pushed off his robes and was working on his silver striped tie. Impatient and greedy, like a true Malfoy, he bent his head and began peppering her chest and stomach with kisses. _

_Despite Hermione's half-hearted protests, Draco ran his tongue along each of her white, fine little stretch marks covered her stomach. Her objections turned to moans of exhilaration until Draco thought he was moving onto another stretch mark and treated the white line the same as the other, eagerly bruising her skin with his mouth._

_Hermione abruptly screamed "Stop!" through sudden tears and shoved his head away while creeping back towards the headboard of the large bed. _

_Confusion clouded Draco's grey eyes as he looked at her, but he did not come closer as she stared back at him, terrified. _

"_That is one of the scars Bellatrix gave me." Hermione explained with a shaky whisper. Draco's eyes widened hastily and he couldn't stop himself from creeping closer only to console her. She held up her hand though to keep him at distance. _

_She accio'd her dress and put it on in complete silence. It wasn't until she got up to look for her shawl and shoes that Draco spoke "Hermione, I'm re-"_

"_Draco, don't." Hermione instantly warned him. She sunk together in tears "I just can't. This … whatever this was, it cannot happen. When I look into your eyes, I see her. That passionate look… it's too hard." She was visibly shaking. Neither of them noticed they had just called each other by their first names._

_Of course, it had been awkward between them again at first, but eventually their odd aspect of friendship had settled between them and that was that. _

The ringtone from Hermione's cell phone pulled them both from their thoughts and Draco started at the sound as always. He was certain he would never get used to that muggle contraption.

"Hello?" he heard her answer and started straightening up the office after their shenanigans while listening in on her conversation.

"Are you sure … But I have an important commitment tonight with my work … Well alright, thank you for calling." He noticed she threw the phone back into her purse with a little too much force.

"Everything alright?" he questioned.

"No," Hermione sat back down on her uncomfortable chair that Draco had just picked up from the floor "that was my babysitter for tonight, she had to cancel."

He watched her finger her dress sadly and suddenly heard himself say "I'll babysit." From the moment, he'd said he wished he could take it back.

Hermione's head immediately rose "You want to babysit? What about the ball?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders "I wasn't planning on going. Besides, I know people that … know people with babies. I can babysit." He wasn't exactly sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Malfoy, Cora-Lynn is four, almost five; she is not exactly a baby." Hermione patiently explained, not completely sold on the idea yet.

Until he could carry on a somewhat intelligent conversation with them, Draco considered all children babies "Yes well, that much better, I don't actually know anyone with babies."

Now Draco was dead-set on the idea. He wouldn't have Hermione Granger imply there was something he didn't know how to do. It was bad enough she bested him when she had tried to teach him how to text on that damned phone of hers.

"I guess, if you come to my place some time after work you two can meet and we'll see if she likes you." Hermione warily said. Two days a week Hermione worked more hours than usual and her mother would pick up Cora-Lynn from day-care.

Draco smirked "Please, all the ladies like a Malfoy."

**AN: **Thanks to the people who reviewed. May you all receive chocolaty goodness! I am trying to make Draco, ChangedDraco, but not DeadBeatDraco, so hope I am doing okay with that. By the way, I'm Danish so I don't know, would it be day-care or kindergarten for a four year old? In the next chapter, we get to meet Cora-Lynn. If you review this one you get the choice between a slow dance with Draco or desk romping.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	3. Chapter Two, Fiddle Dee Dee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Fiddle Dee Dee.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to shadowontherun 'cause I love a good pm session with a reviewer!

**Chapter Two**

_**Fiddle Dee Dee**_

'_Fiddle dee dee, fiddle dee dee, the fly has married the bumblebee'_

Hermione was just stepping out of her shower with all of her curls pinned up, and wrapping a towel around herself when she heard the front door close.

"MUM!"

It was definitely her mother bringing home Cora-Lynn. On wet feet, she rushed down the stairs to the small foyer where Helen Granger was trying to get Cora-Lynn out of her red raincoat.

Pointing at Hermione Cora-Lynn exclaimed "Boob!" and giggled at the new word she'd learned from a boy at day-care. The girl ran into the kitchen where she knew a glass of milk and a cookie would be waiting for her.

Hermione called out "Hello to you too Sweets." While leaning in towards her mother "I'm gonna kill that Dennis kid."

Helen pulled up her trench coat to reveal her pant leg where apparently Dennis had made a nice, green handprint "Tell me about it."

Cora-Lynn hurried back into the foyer, hugging her mother's leg with one hand while brushing away crumbs from the cookie with the other "Mummy today, me and Dennis painted!" she informed her happily.

Crouching down Hermione hugged her daughter properly "I know, did you bring your painting home with you?"

Nodding briefly Cora-Lynn started pulling up various things from her backpack. With great precision, she put a rock on the consol table. Apparently, that was its new place.

"Sweetheart I've got you go, your father and I have plans to play bridge with the Hendersons tonight." Helen said, kissing her daughters cheek "You have fun tonight. And Cora-Lynn you behave yourself with the new babysitter alright?" she ruffled her granddaughters chestnut coloured tresses before slipping her a piece of sugar free gum.

"Wait granny!" Cora-Lynn said with great alarm as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and started explaining her drawing of a pink pony with wings that could spew fire.

Hermione listened carefully until she spotted Draco walking towards her front door. She rushed out to stop him from coming in.

"Hello Granger. I must say I liked the blue dress better."

Looking down at herself Hermione realized she was still in the towel. She fastened it more securely before hissing at Draco "Hide!"

"What … I'm a Malfoy, I don't just hide." When he saw, Hermione pointing at the bushes planted along the path leading up to her townhouse he shook his head even more insistently.

Noticing that her mother was saying goodbye to Cora-Lynn and coming out of the house Hermione swiftly kicked Draco in the shin so he bent forward and urged him towards the bushes.

As soon as her mother had driven off Hermione told Draco he could come back out.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco asked, feeling very surely that Hermione must have lost her mind.

Keeping an eye on Cora-Lynn through the window next to her front door Hermione explained, "If my mother had seen you she would've started planning the wedding."

"What wedding?" Draco asked obliviously while rubbing his still sore shin. Was she getting married without him knowing about it?

Hermione said "Our wedding." as if it clarified everything.

"Uh, as far as I remember I agreed to come over here and babysit, but I don't think it included a proposal." Draco objected brushing dirt of his best suit.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently "but if my mother had seen you, she would've assumed you were my date and off she goes."

Draco nodded, he knew all about matchmaking mothers. Although he was proud to say, he had never kicked anybody in the shin to get out of it.

Looking him over Hermione raised an eyebrow "What's up with the boardroom meeting outfit anyhow? You're babysitting, not baby-trading."

As she opened the front door again, Draco muttered "Bitch." under his breath.

Hermione didn't even turn around "Don't use language like that in front of my daughter."

Once inside Hermione disappeared upstairs to put on her bathrobe and get Cora-Lynn. Draco looked around curiously. On one side of the foyer there was a small arch leading into the living room and on the other side one leading into the kitchen.

The living room had baby blue coloured walls, like the foyer, and white, rustic furniture. There was a fireplace with a mantelpiece above filled with pictures of Cora-Lynn. A lot of muggle stuff was around too. Of course, there were several stuffed bookshelves.

The foyer had a coat rack, a consol table, an antique mirror, a built-in closet and stairs leading to the floor above.

When Draco peaked into the kitchen, he saw it had cream-colored walls and the same white, rustic style as the living room. He wondered how she had afforded the townhouse on her pay from the ministry.

If he didn't have his trust fund and was a significant shareholder in the Malfoy Cooperation Group, he wouldn't be able to keep on the lifestyle he was living. It was far more luxurious than Hermione's, but still.

Bouncing back and forth on his heels for a while, Draco distracted himself by picking up a rock lying on the consol table next to him. He wondered why it was lying there and considered throwing it outside, when he was suddenly kicked in his shin once again.

He looked down to catch the offender, and recognized the girl from the pictures. Cora-Lynn stared up at him fearlessly with her hands on her small hips. At that moment, she looked so much like her mother Draco nearly backed away.

Her hair was wavy, not bushy, in a lighter brown colour than Hermione's and her eyes were a piercing blue.

"That's _my _rock." She stubbornly said, holding her hand out for it.

"Cora-Lynn!" Hermione was coming back down the stairs in a terrycloth robe, her curls pinned up with a few stray ones falling down here and there and she had put on some make-up. However her face was stern "That is not a polite way to talk to people, especially not when you meet them the first time."

Looking down at her feet, Cora-Lynn did look abashed and refused to look back up again until Hermione was introducing the two "This is Mr. Malfoy, he works with mummy and he's going to be looking after you tonight while I'm at the ball."

"How do you do, Mr. Malfoy? I'm pleased to meet you." she did a small curtsy before holding out her hand to shake his. Draco reached out his hand with the rock in it and slipped it back in hers. Her face lighted up in a radiant smile, and even though she was missing a front tooth, he thought she was a quite beautiful child.

Cora-Lynn began the difficult task of putting the rock back at the exact same place and Draco pulled Hermione a bit away to ask her in a low voice "Do you turn her manners on and off or something?"

Hermione chuckled "No, she saw _'Aristocats'_ last week and became obsessed with Marie and actually started to behave overly ladylike and courteous. Unfortunately she's moved on to a new movie now."

Pretending to know what she was talking about Draco nodded and watched Cora-Lynn, who had forgotten all about the rock, dance her way into the living room. From the pictures he had sneaked a peak at, he'd gathered that she was in some kiddy dance class.

"Young lady, didn't you forget to apologize to Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked her twirling daughter with her arms crossed.

Cora-Lynn's answer was "Fiddle dee dee.". Draco looked completely lost so Hermione explained that she had been watching _'Gone with the Wind'_ one night and before she had fell asleep Cora-Lynn had picked up the expression that Scarlett O'Hara kept using.

Draco now looked even more lost.

Apparently, Cora-Lynn was tired of twirling now and sat down on the couch to play with one of her dolls, which had been lying there.

"I have to go upstairs and finish getting ready, so go talk to her." Hermione instructed Draco and before he knew it, she was gone. Cautiously he stepped into the living room and sat down besides her.

"Are you going to work?" as soon as he had sat down Cora-Lynn had lost interest in her doll and concentrated on Draco instead.

He cleared his throat "No, I am going to be here with you. Why?"

She sat on her knees to get closer to eyelevel with Draco "Because you look like Dennis' father when he comes to pick him up at day-care and he _always _comes right after his work."

"Well," Draco was at a loss for a sufficing answer "sometimes people dress like this even though they're not going to work."

"I don't like it." Cora-Lynn bluntly stated. Draco scowled at her. This was his best suit!

They sat in silence for a while. Well Draco was silent; Cora-Lynn was singing something about a fly and a bumblebee.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, _what had he gotten himself into?_

"I like your hair." The girl suddenly shared and Draco smiled. The ladies always liked a Malfoy. Before he could share this theory with her she whispered "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry I was rude to you before." Her large blue eyes peered up at him and enthralled him as he said "I can forgive that, I was rude once myself."

Her eyes now narrowed at him sceptically now "I don't believe you. Then my mummy wouldn't let you babysit me if you were rude, 'cause I'm never allowed to be and maybe you would teach me."

A four year old conspiracy theorist?

"Well I'll do something to prove it." He had captured her interest now "I'll take off my tie, even though I love it." He was pleased with his choice as he saw how impressed Cora-Lynn was.

After he undid his tie, he pulled his wand from his pants pocket and levitated it out into his coat pocket. Cora-Lynn stared spellbound at the display of magic, even though she saw her mother often using it.

Just then, Hermione entered the living room fully dressed and ready to go. Her date was picking her up early so they could go to dinner first.

Cora-Lynn jumped off the couch and forgot all about Draco who slowly rose to follow her, hoping to show some sort of protective responsibility by his act.

"Mummy, you look just like a princess!" Cora-Lynn exclaimed in awe and Draco silently agreed. He was lucky the bloke who was going out with her tonight.

"Thank you Sweets." Hermione stroked Cora-Lynn's hair and looked over at Draco "Her bedtime is at eight, and the hot chocolate is only allowed if her throat is sore. She has been painting today so she will need a bath and if she wants a goodnight story, only one."

In his head, Draco was trying to keep track and keep up. Hermione continued, "There is leftover Shepherd's Pie in the fridge for dinner. No letting her try to borrow your wand, believe me she'll beg you to. And just … try to keep her alive."

Hermione looked so nervous Draco swallowed any question he might have had and assured her that this was nothing he could not handle.

Cora-Lynn sighed deeply "Rules, rules, rules."

Draco snickered at her exasperation while Hermione went to answer the door when the doorbell rang. It was her date for the evening.

A tall man, probably in his late twenties stepped inside. He had brown hair and a nice tuxedo on. He greeted Hermione with a chaste kiss and when Cora-Lynn protested "Ew, gross!" in the background, he quickly stopped only to pull Cora-Lynn into a hug.

Draco looked surprised. She was seeing someone? And she hadn't even told him. He knew they weren't best friends or anything, but he'd still thought there was something of a friendship between them.

"Hello Lynnie." The man said and Cora-Lynn smiled "Hello Geoffrey."

'_Sure, he gets a hello and all I got was attitude' _Draco sourly thought as he glowered at the two.

Geoffrey stood back up and shook hands with Draco while Hermione introduced them to each other, and Cora-Lynn did her 'Clinging to Hermione's legs' trick.

"Mummy, don't leave me!" the little girl whined, suddenly fussy and no longer bouncing off the walls.

Hermione crouched down to calm Cora-Lynn down and when Geoffrey wanted to distract her he asked "Lynnie did you get a dog?"

He pointed to the wand in Draco's hand and apparently thought they had been playing fetch. Draco looked very insulted at the thought that he would play such an insipid game.

Shooting Draco a look that clearly said not to say anything, Hermione quickly lied "Oh no, that's just something Cora-Lynn dragged in. You know kids."

Now Cora-Lynn looked insulted. With her and Draco standing next to each other, it frightened Hermione to see how similar they looked at that moment.

"Sweets, why don't you show Geoffrey your painting while I talk to Mr. Malfoy over here." As soon as Hermione had suggested it, Cora-Lynn grabbed Geoffrey's hand and dragged him off.

"Okay, our owl Oreo is in the kitchen but don't use him unless it's an emergency." Hermione warned Draco who raised an eyebrow "Oreo?"

"Cora-Lynn named him." Hermione brushed it off "However, as I said, only for emergencies. If there is anything else _at all, _the number to the restaurant is next to the phone as well as my cell phone number. Cora-Lynn can help you dial."

Draco went back to looking insulted.

It took several promises from him to contact her if anything should go the slightest wrong, a lot of hugs and kisses from Hermione to Cora-Lynn and a cookie to distract her as Hermione and Geoffrey had to leave quickly to make their reservation.

"It was nice to meet you." Geoffrey smiled and shook Draco's hand again before they left. Draco said "Likewise." and actually meant it.

Cora-Lynn came back with her half-eaten cookie in her hand and looked at Draco expectantly. He looked back at her.

"So…"

"So?"

This was going to be a long evening.

**AN: **Wow, long chapter. But I simply had to introduce Cora-Lynn properly. She's partly based on me at that age, I was a really hyper four year old. Anyhow, I hope you all liked the chapter and are looking forward to the next on. Should be fun. If you review you get a cookie too, chocolate chip or an Oreo?

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	4. Chapter Three, Help

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Help by The Beatles.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to Blue-Eyed Chica 'cause she was the first to review the last chapter. Someone try to beat her to it this time, lol.

**Chapter Three**

_**Help**_

'_Help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help, you know I need someone, help'_

"Do you want to watch Teletubbies?" Cora-Lynn asked when she felt the silence between her and Draco had lasted long enough.

He looked at her bewildered "I don't know what that means." he admitted reluctantly. Cora-Lynn's eyes widened "You don't watch enough television." She declared and headed for the TV in the living room.

"You're probably right." Draco muttered under his breath to himself before calling out to Cora-Lynn "I'll be right there, don't hurt yourself for a while, okay?"

"Duh, I'm not stupid!" she called back.

Hurrying into the kitchen Draco found Oreo in his cage as promised. He looked in the drawers beneath the counter where the owl sat and found parchment and a quill. Hermione was practical, as he had expected.

He quickly scrawled, "I need your help, it's an emergency!" and added Hermione's address before sending the bird away.

Taking a deep breath and promising to never ever again get him into a situation like this Draco headed to living room, but as soon as he found Cora-Lynn in there absorbed with watching Teletubbies, he stopped dead in his track.

Slowly he drew his wand and lunged for the couch to grab Cora-Lynn and dive behind it while shooting a Confringo spell at the TV, effectively breaking it into pieces.

"And mummy was worried about _me _using your wand." Cora-Lynn said in complete and utter disbelief as Draco still hunched over her, supposedly protecting her from the Teletubbies.

Before he could explain to her that he had been saving her from the monsters in the box, they heard knocks on the front door.

Draco slowly got up "Stay here and hide under the couch, it's probably that big purple bastard that's come back to make a fight of it." he warned Cora-Lynn before inching closer to the door with his wand raised and ready. To his surprise, he heard Cora-Lynn giggle; she thought they were playing a game now.

As soon as he had opened the door Draco yelled "Expelliarmus!" and then heard Blaise Zabini cry out in pain.

Draco had written Blaise to come help him entertain Cora-Lynn. He was clutching the right side of his face right now and howling in pain.

"What happened?" Draco asked, he had only disarmed him.

"I got my fucking wand in my fucking eye!" Blaise exclaimed in exasperation and gave Draco a gruesome stare when he shushed him before hurrying him inside the house.

Once inside Blaise looked around in the living room, careful not to step in the glass from the broken TV, "Who did this?" he asked, wondering what sort of trouble Draco had gotten himself into now.

"I did." Draco sheepishly admitted fidgeting with his shirtsleeve.

Blaise looked confused "So you rushed me over here to protect you from you?" he asked and Draco's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Cora-Lynn, you can come out now." He said and bent down to look under the couch.

She crawled out and looked at him again with her hands on her hips "Good, 'cause this was not a fun game."

Leaning towards him Blaise whispered to Draco "Why was there a midget under the couch?"

Cora-Lynn changed her stern look to Blaise instead of Draco and stomped her foot effectively "Excuse me Sir, but I am no midget." she informed him and Draco hid a snicker behind the back of his hand.

"This is Granger's daughter, Cora-Lynn," Draco began the introductions and pointed at Blaise "and this is my friend Blaise Zambini." Cora-Lynn repeated the curtsy she'd given Draco earlier, but then asked in all sincerity and with wide, innocent eyes "Are you the big, purple bastard then?"

Making a face Blaise shot another death glare at Draco who couldn't hold his laughter back any longer "He may not be purple, but you got the bastard part right."

While Draco ducked out of harms way from Blaise's wand, Cora-Lynn asked in wonderment "What is a bastard anyway?"

"A fatherless kid." Blaise said coolly, not noticing that Cora-Lynn suddenly stopped talking and stood very still with tears filling her piercing blue eyes.

Draco stared at her in panic. He wasn't sure he was ready to handle any crying. Giving Blaise a punch in the arm, he got down on his knees in front of Cora-Lynn "What's wrong Cora-Lynn?"

She opened her mouth to explain, but was overcome by tears and sobbed loudly instead. Draco awkwardly patted her hair until she calmed down enough to speak with hitching breath "That means I'm a bastard." She finally got out, but then started crying harder.

Draco immediately stood up straight "See what you did!" he hissed at Blaise. What to do, what to do? He couldn't exactly call Hermione home about this emergency.

Blaise at least had the tact to look ashamed of himself "Look, kid I didn't mean it, right? It was a joke." he tried and Cora-Lynn was so busy trying to figure out if he really was joking or not that, she forgot to cry anymore. Draco was silently thanking Merlin and anyone else he could think of.

When her bottom lip started twitching again though Blaise rushed into the kitchen "Don't worry I can fix this." he started opening the fridge as well as various cupboards and drawers.

Forgetting his audience Draco asked, "What do you think he is going to do?" Cora-Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is everything sugar free?" they heard Blaise exclaim in annoyance as several suspicious sounds came streaming from the kitchen. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Draco warily guided Cora-Lynn to the other room.

Blaise was just opening one last cupboard and pulled out a yellow can "Aha, bingo!" he said in joy and turned to Cora-Lynn "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Draco interjected "She's only allowed hot chocolate if she's got a sore throat."

"Who are you, her manny?"

"Yes actually, though I must object to the word 'manny'."

Cora-Lynn interrupted the two with a loud, fake cough and said in a weak voice "My throat is so sore." to Blaise eyeing the hot chocolate.

He leaned forward to face her and asked, "Do I have 'stupid' written on my forehead?"

Without missing a beat, Cora-Lynn told him in all honesty "I don't know, I can't read."

Blaise stood back up and put the chocolate powder away "Why are we babysitting Granger's kid again? When did she even have a kid?"

"My birthday is February 24th, 1999!" Cora-Lynn helpfully informed him while standing on the very tip of her toes to try to reach the chocolate powder. Blaise pushed it further back on the counter "Congratulations." he said dryly, while looking at Draco clearly expecting an answer.

Draco mimed "I'll tell you later." then said aloud "Cora-Lynn, why don't you go take that bath now. And when you come back down we can eat dinner."

He wasn't sure if there was any usual procedure she usually followed.

Back flat on her feet Cora-Lynn shook her head "Mr. Malfoy I can't bathe myself, you have to help." Blaise chuckled and wished Draco luck.

Cora-Lynn showed Draco the way to the bathroom upstairs and told him to fill the tub while she went to get something. She was gone for so long that he had time to fill the tub and the check the temperature of the bathwater with his wand three times.

Finally, he ventured out on the first floor on his own to find the girl.

Luckily, the first door he tried led into the four year olds bedroom. And Draco definitely felt like he'd entered Land of the Four Year Olds. The walls were a soft yellow; her bed linen was pink as well as multiple other objects in the room if they weren't yellow or purple.

There where pictures of princesses and other fairytale theme scenery around the room, and an impossible amount of stuffed animals and dolls. He nearly stepped on a large pile of toys, but evaded at the last moment and almost sprained his ankle trying to sidestep it.

Cora-Lynn was systematically adding stuff to the pile. He asked her why.

"I'm bringing them to my bath." She said in her 'Duh' tone, which he was getting used to by now.

At that moment, deeply hidden parenting skills took over Draco and he sternly told her she wasn't allowed to bring all of those toys to the bathtub. There wouldn't be any space left for her. When she loudly protested he stood his ground and told her to pick out three things.

She picked a classic yellow rubber duck, a blonde doll and a small plastic zebra.

Inside the bathroom, Cora-Lynn was beyond delighted to see all the bubbles Draco had conjured for her. He was asked to turn his back to her as she undressed and wasn't allowed to turn around, or peak!, before she was hidden beneath the bubbles. Draco happily obliged and didn't turn around until specifically asked.

He saw a small wooden stool, painted yellow with pink flowers on it and Cora-Lynn got a kick out of watching him sit uncomfortably on it as he stayed to make sure she didn't drown in the tub.

After he had let her play for a while he helped her scrub her hands clean from the paint she had used in the day-care and, with his back turned, handed her her hooded towel that she wrapped herself in.

"What now?" he asked uncertainly and Cora-Lynn rolled her eyes. He made a mental note to remind her that it wasn't very ladylike.

"Now you go and put my nightgown out for me on my bed while I dry." She said it slowly as if he was stupid and Draco muttered things to himself under his breath that it was lucky her child ears didn't pick up on.

In her bedroom, he opened her closet doors and saw that on the inside they were covered with loads of moving pictures and other memorabilia as well as several lines that clearly showed how much Cora-Lynn had grown.

One picture in particular caught his interest and Draco tucked it off and held it up to look closer at it. It was obviously Hermione in a wizarding hospital right after she'd given birth. Cora-Lynn was so tiny in her arms. He found himself thinking in amazement that only four years later that tiny baby was its own little person.

Making sure to put it back exactly where he'd taken it from, otherwise he was certain Cora-Lynn would know, Draco found a nightgown, underwear and socks and laid it out on the bed like he had been instructed to, before heading back down to the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Draco actually shrieked at Blaise as he saw the state of the room. Everything edible had somehow gotten _on _the kitchen. Blaise was stirring in a pot and seemed oblivious to the mess around him.

"How did you this?" desperate for an answer Draco took the ladle out of Blaise's hand.

"I thought it was obvious," Blaise stole the ladle back "you mentioned something about dinner so I thought I'd help out and make some."

Draco didn't recognize one thing in the pot "Right, and what do I tell Granger when you've killed her kid with this?"

"I'll buy her a new one?"

Draco slapped his forehead.

"Speaking of Granger, what's the deal with her having this kid? Whose it is, 'cause she doesn't look like a Weasley?"

Feeling a little like he was betraying Hermione's trust, he began explaining what he knew, which actually wasn't much. They were both silent for a while, when Blaise's concoction started to boil.

"There's something fishy about this." Blaise mysteriously wondered aloud.

Draco sniffed at the 'dinner' "No, if it smelled like fish it would actually be welcomed." He said seriously, now plugging his nose. As Blaise started speaking, Draco found the Shepherd's Pie and began heating it with his wand.

"No, I meant this situation. Think about it, how did a single mother managed to buy this house? She makes less than you." When Draco had taken the assistant job, Blaise had eventually made CEO of the Malfoy Cooperation Group so he knew something or other about Draco's financial situation.

He dropped the pot in the sink as he realized it was a lost cause and began setting the table instead.

"I was wondering about that myself." Draco admitted as he put the food on the table and filled a pitcher with water.

"Daddy bought it for us." A small voice suddenly piped in and announced Cora-Lynn's presence in the room. She walked over to the table, apparently not noticing the mess around her, and straight to the chair Blaise was occupying "You're in my seat." She told him, clearly expecting him to move.

"Am not." Blaise objected.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Cora-Lynn pointed at the pillow Blaise was sitting on "It's my seat 'cause when I sit on the pillow I can reach."

Reluctantly Blaise got up and sat on the other side of the table. Draco sat down the pitcher after pouring a glass of water for each of them and sat at the end of the table, between the two.

He picked up the subject from before "What do you mean 'daddy bought it'?" he asked Cora-Lynn, making sure to keep his voice light and indifferent.

"Mummy said daddy could buy it 'cause he's famous." Cora-Lynn casually said, while eating her dinner. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks but neither said anything though Draco could tell that Blaise was anxious to ask Cora-Lynn who it was.

Draco knew there had to be a reason Hermione hadn't told him yet though, and from her earlier outburst he knew that Cora-Lynn didn't even know herself anyhow. He was surprised Hermione had let whoever the bloke was buy her a house though.

They finished the meal in somewhat compatible silence until Blaise got up and announced that he had to leave because he had a hot date.

Cora-Lynn asked what that meant and Draco shoved Blaise out of the door quickly.

"Well young lady, I'm guessing you should go brush your teeth while I find a story for you read, right?" Draco ventured his guess, which awarded him with another one of Cora-Lynn's radiant smiles and hen felt it tug at his heart a little.

Hermione had said only one goodnight story so they debated for a long while back and forth about which one it should be, when Cora-Lynn insisted that The Complete Tales of Hans Christian Andersen counted as one book.

In the end, they agreed on Thumbelina and Draco began reading, but was quickly interrupted when Cora-Lynn said, "No, Mr. Malfoy you have to lie down on the bed too, that's what mummy always does."

"Alright, but then you have to call me Draco instead of Mr. Malfoy."

Cora-Lynn giggled, but agreed as Draco started over on Thumbelina.

When Hermione got back from the ball, the TV was still in bits and pieces on the floor and her kitchen was a huge mess. Assuming the worst Hermione kicked off her high-heeled shoes and ran upstairs before bolting into Cora-Lynn's room.

She let out the largest sigh of relief as she saw Draco fast asleep on Cora-Lynn's bed with a book lying open on his chest and several bows and clips of Cora-Lynn's in his blonde hair.

"Mummy, you're home!" Cora-Lynn whispered and hurried into her mother's open arms.

Hermione lifted her up and asked how the night has been and what had happened to the downstairs. Cora-Lynn began telling with great excitement as usual when she had something to explain, but midway Hermione stopped her and realized they were both too tired to make sense of it right now.

Deciding to let Draco stay, she removed the book and covered him with a pink blanket. She considered taking a picture, but Cora-Lynn tucked impatiently at her hand, elated that she got to sleep in Hermione's bed for the night.

**A/N: **So what do we think of the first babysitting session? If you review you get to have a story of your choice read to you by Draco.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	5. Chapter Four, In The Jungle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or In the Jungle by the Beach Boys.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to everyone who has put this story on their Favourite or Alert list. Thank you to all of you.

**Chapter Four**

_**In the Jungle**_

'_In the jungle, the __mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight'_

When Hermione woke up, she had a slight headache due to drinking some wine and champagne the night before, so she went into the bathroom to take a Sobriety potion.

While she walked back into her bedroom, she heard a small giggle from under her duvet and smiled to herself as she stretched playfully and said aloud "Well, I wonder what happened to Cora-Lynn? She was here just a second ago." More giggles from under the duvet.

Hermione could make out the shape of Cora-Lynn under the covers easily so when she sat down she was certain she weren't sitting _on _her, just very near "I guess I'll just lie back and wait for her." Hermione said, louder than she normally would have. Suddenly the 'lump' under her covers instantly moved away and Cora-Lynn gasped for air as she was out again "I was here the entire time, Mummy." Cora-Lynn laughed.

Feigning surprise Hermione gasped "No, were you? You really got me." Cora-Lynn looked proud.

Sliding an arm around her daughter's shoulders Hermione dragged her back down on the bed with her and tucked Cora-Lynn close to her body, resting her chin on her head. _This is how every Saturday morning is supposed to be, _Hermione thought to herself, _lying in silk sheets with your kid._

She kissed the top of Cora-Lynn's head and sighed gratefully. If only there was someone to bring them breakfast in bed and her downstairs floor wasn't such a mess, everything would be perfect. The sun was shining and she had the whole day off to spend with Cora-Lynn.

"Sweets, do you want to go to the zoo today?" Hermione asked on a sudden impulse and felt the mattress bounce as Cora-Lynn jumped happily on it "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed with each jump. Calming down a little Cora-Lynn sat on her knees next to her mother and took her hand in her two small ones "Do you promise to spend as much time with the monkeys like I want to?" she asked her seriously and Hermione promised.

Using the same tone Cora-Lynn cautiously asked, "Can I have ice-cream there too?"

Hermione laughed at her manipulative daughter "We'll see about that."

Cora-Lynn started crawling towards the edge of the bed, but seeing how Hermione didn't want to get up yet she asked "What are you doing Sweets?" intent on pulling her back in bed.

"I want to go wake up Draco." She answered almost off the bed, when she felt herself tugged back. She couldn't suppress a giggle and snuggled closer to Hermione.

"Draco? Cora-Lynn, we've talked about this, it's Mr or Mrs."

"Or Miss." Cora-Lynn dutifully added to show she had paid attention when her mother had taught her that lesson.

Hermione nodded proudly "Or Miss that's right. So don't you go and forget your good manners, Miss."

"But Mummy, he asked me to call him Draco."

Mulling over that new piece of information quietly, Cora-Lynn misunderstood Hermione's silence and said, "Yeah, I thought it was a silly name too, but he asked for it. I pinky-promise."

0o0

At that same moment, Draco woke up in a strange bed. This in itself was not remarkable, but usually it wasn't his hair that was tied up in silk ribbons.

Still feeling immensely worn-out, he slowly opened his grey eyes and looked around, the events of yesterday gradually dawning on him.

Suddenly he bolted out of the bed, tripped over the book he had been reading the night before and jumped around on one foot, while clutching the other in his hands because of the pain, without really paying much attention to any of it as he looked around the room to find it empty aside from himself.

"Crap!" he cursed loudly when he thought of the painful way Hermione would kill him after she found out he'd lost her kid, but luckily right then a small voice behind him said "Oh no, you said a bad word. Mummy is going to take away your toys."

Turning around Draco exclaimed "Cora-Lynn!" and fell to his knees to hug her tight "I thought you had been kidnapped or run away from home."

A loud cough by the door revealed Hermione's presence in the room and Draco hastily let go of Cora-Lynn and got back up on his feet. Clearing his throat, he said, "What I meant to say was, it's good to have you back."

Hermione chuckled and Cora-Lynn looked confused "Back? But I've never even been gone." She shook her head over the mystery that was grown-ups.

"Who wants breakfast?" Hermione asked and Cora-Lynn excitedly shrieked "Me!" before taking Draco's hand to head for the kitchen. As they walked down the stairs Cora-Lynn loudly wondered what cereal she wanted while Draco looked at their linked hands. He was not used to all of this physical contact that the girl showered upon him.

"Sugar Seekers." Cora-Lynn finally decided and interrupted his train of thought, while Hermione poured her a bowl of the cereal and let Cora-Lynn empty a carton of milk into the bowl herself. The players on the cardboard box flew around in predictable patterns but Cora-Lynn still watched them intensely.

Hermione performed several spells to clean her kitchen after Blaise's cooking last night and as soon as it was spotless once again she got out a box of cereal for herself.

Draco moved his eyes to the box Hermione was pouring from, Shredded Wheat. Nothing on that box moved, and he found it immensely dull.

"How do you do it?" Draco asked Hermione who dropped her spoon back into the bowl and tilted her head to the side "Do what?"

"Balance a muggle and magic lifestyle all at once? It seems exhausting."

Cora-Lynn had gotten bored with the Seekers on the box and watched Draco and Hermione instead, with much more interest.

"It's not really," Hermione mused, "besides I get to have the privileges of two worlds instead of just one. And I grew up with a muggle childhood. I want Cora-Lynn to have that somewhat same experience." She handed Draco a cup of coffee and he happily accepted before she continued, "I mean something as simple as watching a cartoon for a kid is, wait!" she suddenly interrupted herself.

"My TV!" she rushed to the living room and cast a Reparo before she forgot again.

"Finally." Cora-Lynn exclaimed and jumped off her chair to bring her bowl of cereal into the living room so she could watch TV as she finished her breakfast.

Draco looked sheepishly at Hermione "Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that when I saw what Blaise did to the kitchen." he admitted.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked utterly confused "Blaise Zabini?"

"The big, purple bastard." Cora-Lynn piped in from the couch.

Hermione's hazel eyes narrowed at Draco "You stay here Sweets, me and Malfoy are just going to have a chat in the kitchen."

Turning around in the couch Cora-Lynn looked at them "But I want to come too!" she whined, hating to feel left out. To her regret Hermione shook her head "No, this is going to be a grown-up chat."

Draco was slightly scared when he walked back into the kitchen and Hermione cast a silencing spell, "I can explain all of it." He promised her though.

"Oh you better, or my daughter will get to use the word 'Bastard' one last time and I don't think I have to say to whom." If looks could kill Draco would be a pile of dust on the floor.

"Right, well it was like this. I owled Blaise to come help me with Cora-Lynn," he didn't get any further before Hermione cut in "Help you? She's four, what sort of help could you possibly need?"

Draco was getting worked up himself "Look, she was talking about Tele-Buddies or something, what was I supposed to do? And then I get in the living room and there are monsters in the box, so I save Cora-Lynn and Confringo the box."

Comparing his story to what Cora-Lynn had told her last night Hermione used all of her will-power not to burst into laughter and let Draco go on.

"Then Blaise came over and knocked on the door, but of course I didn't know it was him, so I hide Cora-Lynn under the couch and unfortunately in the heat of battle I used the expression 'Big, purple bastard' but I was talking about the monster! Only now she associates it with Blaise."

When he had gotten to the 'heat of battle' part Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and tears began spilling as she laughed at Draco.

He looked confused "What is the matter? I save your daughter and you laugh at me? I'm a Malfoy!"

This only got Hermione laughing harder. Confused Draco sank down on a chair and scowled at her, and remained that way until she was once again calm. It took a while.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just, this is even funnier than last night when Geoffrey asked if you dye your hair."

To her surprise, Draco started smirking "Speaking of, how did you explain the ball to Mr. Muggle?"

Hermione looked away and mumbled something as she put and end to the silencing charm she had cast on the kitchen.

"I didn't quite catch that." Draco said in a sing-song voice, annoying Hermione to no end "Alright, I may have used a Confundus on him, okay? He's my boyfriend, I wanted to bring him and I don't know what the protocol is on telling your boyfriend that you're a witch."

"You do have a thing for Confundus charms don't you?" Draco smirked and Hermione looked at him questioningly. How did he know?

"Oh Potter talks, when he's drunk."

Harry and Ron had both finished their Auror training and were now very high valued in the department so of course they attended the same parties.

Hermione was trying to think of a denying remark that he would actually believe when Cora-Lynn came back into the kitchen with her empty bowl and announced that her cartoon was over.

"Did Mummy take your toys away for saying the bad word?" she asked Draco with compassion, who in turn placed a protective hand over his crotch "Dear Merlin, I hope not!" he said and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

Obliviously Cora-Lynn put her bowl and spoon in the sink and said, "Good, so can Draco come with us to the zoo then Mummy?"

Still chuckling Hermione told her 'maybe' and encouraged her to go upstairs and get dressed so they could leave soon.

"Man, I used to love the zoo when I was child. It's been ages since I've been to one." Draco mused aloud.

"You know you could come, if you want to? Cora-Lynn has definitely taken a liking to you I'm sure she would love it."

"Really?" He asked her "Are you sure I won't be interrupting your day?"

Draco endure a whole day of hysteric kids, muggle food and Cora-Lynn's fascination with the monkeys and insistence that she see _all _of the animals before she'll leave?

"Absolutely." Hermione wickedly smiled.

0o0

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, all three flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and from there headed out into Muggle London. They took the nearest tube to Regent's Park and walked over to stand in line for the Zoo.

As they waited for their turn to pay the entrance fees, Cora-Lynn happily chatted away about the nice man in the tube who had talked to her for the entire ride. Draco insisted he had been talking to himself and was unsafe.

Hermione let them bicker like children and actually enjoyed the time to get her head straight a little. Never would she have thought that she would be going to the zoo with Draco Malfoy. Before this, they never associated outside of work, unless it was a work-related event. Now he had spent the night.

She hadn't even let Geoffrey spend the night yet and only once had she stayed over at his place while Cora-Lynn was with her parents.

And they were nearing a six month anniversary as he had reminded her last night in the restaurant. She smiled to herself as she remembered last night; he had also told her for the first time that he loved her. She had said it back without hesitation.

He was so good to her and cared for not only her, but also Cora-Lynn who was comfortable around him. But because of Cora-Lynn Hermione was taking things with them exceptionally slow, even though she was eager to move the relationship further like Geoffrey. The night she had spent with him, they had fantasized about having a home together. He understood her hesitation though and didn't push her.

"Miss?" the man at the entrance pulled her from her thoughts and she shook her head lightly "Yes sorry, here you go." She handed him exact change.

Draco cut in "Oh no, this is on me." He insisted looking for his wallet, but Hermione just took their tickets and grabbed a hold on Cora-Lynn's hand so she wouldn't get lost between the large crowds. Also so, she wouldn't run off as soon as she saw something interesting.

Walking up on her other side Draco asked "Why didn't you let me pay, it's no trouble?"

Hermione smiled at him "You don't have any Muggle money on you, am I right?"

Realization dawned on Draco "Oh, you're right. Now we are on the topic, what kind of crazy zoo is this? Where are the Hippogriffs? These animals look really weird." He pointed at the Anteaters.

Listening in on their conversation Cora-Lynn grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the enclosure "It's the Anteaters, look!" she pointed at the biggest one "It acts just like Mummy's vacuum cleaner." Cora-Lynn explained to help Draco understand. He shot Hermione a desperate look.

She laughed, "Vacuuming would be so much more fun if you had an Anteater do it for you wouldn't it Cora-Lynn?" Hermione asked her daughter who agreed seriously, feeling important to be asked a question like that.

In deep concentration, Cora-Lynn began explaining to Draco which other zoo animals that would be practical to have around the house. When she got to the point where she wanted a trained parrot to act as a doorbell so it could also tell you who was at the door, Hermione decided to save Draco. She reached her hand out for Cora-Lynn's once again "Come on Sweets, let's go see the monkeys, one of them had a baby recently and you haven't seen it yet."

It worked exactly as she had planned, Cora-Lynn forgot all about her conversation with Draco and jumped off the fence she had been sitting on to grab Hermione's hand, and they headed for the monkey habitat.

Draco followed in tow wondering where Hermione got her energy from, and more so, what sort of stuff there was in that Sugar Seekers Cora-Lynn had eaten that morning.

So far, his trip to the zoo hadn't been as enjoyable as those he remembered from his childhood, but once they reached the monkey habitat and he saw Cora-Lynn's excited face lighting up at the sight of the baby Chimpanzee he thought it was all worth it.

From her expression, Draco gathered Hermione was thinking something along the same lines. He had never realized what a blessing having a child could be and felt slightly jealous at Hermione as she stood there, her entire being focused on that little girl.

With great difficulty, Cora-Lynn tore away from the scene and ran back to where Hermione and Draco were standing "Mummy, can't I please have a baby Chimpanzee also? Please." Her blue eyes looked so desperate; it nearly broke Hermione's heart.

"Sweets, we've talked about this, Chimpanzees aren't pets. When you get older you can have a cat or an owl, remember?"

Cora-Lynn pouted, "I don't want a stupid cat." Hermione thought with longing of Crookshanks who she had left with the Weasleys when she had moved to France.

"You know, if you were my kid, I'd buy you a monkey." Draco said and Cora-Lynn clapped happily before hugging his leg.

"Are you trying to turn her against me?" Hermione asked, not entirely happy with the situation.

Draco urged Cora-Lynn to run back and watch the other monkeys before he said "Of course." with a smirk.

"Don't say stuff like that to her anymore," Hermione said seriously, "she'll start to think you mean it and then she will never stop begging for a Chimpanzee. Does my house seem big enough to hold a monkey?"

He didn't respond, but simply stared down at his shoes which Hermione took to mean that he'd gotten the message "I never told you what a lovely house you have." Draco innocently answered.

"Don't Malfoy." Hermione said dully, rubbing her head that suddenly ached again.

"Don't what?"

"Cora-Lynn told me you asked about how I had afforded the house last night. I know she told you how." Hermione explained, challenging him to deny it. He didn't.

"She said her father bought it, and that he has the money for it because he's famous?"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione answered indifferently, looking through her purse for something.

Draco threw his hands in the air "Oh come on, Granger, you have to give me something here."

"I don't owe you any explanations." This had been part of the reason she and Draco had never associated privately, she didn't want this subject to come up. No one besides the father and herself knew who Cora-Lynn's father was and she wasn't about to tell. It was better that way.

"Maybe you do," Draco joked, knowing she wasn't about to give up any time soon "for all I know, she could be my kid."

Hermione snorted "Right, and how would that be?"

"Well, I haven't figured out all of the details yet."

Finally digging out her wallet from her purse Hermione told him "Don't worry Malfoy, Cora-Lynn isn't yours, I can tell you that much." They were near a candy stand so Hermione called Cora-Lynn back to them, with the promise of ice-cream.

She bought one for herself and Draco as well, and they were just headed for the seating area when Cora-Lynn suddenly exclaimed "Grandma, Grandpa!" and ran into the arms of her grandparents who stared curiously at Draco and Hermione standing close together.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered and Draco silently agreed.

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun… It's kind of hard to do cliffhangers in a story where one of the main characters is four and there's no Voldemort, lol, so the good ones will come later on. When I was younger, and now actually, I never cared much for zoo's, except for the monkeys! I actually still want a pet Chimpanzee. You get one if you review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	6. Chapter Five, Scared When You're Quiet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Scared When You're Quiet by Søren Bregendal.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to POM-Frenchreader because you have wonderful theories. And I love your penname!

**Chapter ****Five**

_**Scared When You're Quiet**_

'_Time stand's still, the straws have been drawn, it's too late to change what's been done'_

Helen and Jackson Granger, who had Cora-Lynn up on his arm, stared at their daughter and the handsome man she was standing with. And while Jackson turned his attention to Cora-Lynn, asking her about her day and making sure she actually got some of the ice-cream in her mouth and not just on her fingers, Helen's attention was directed elsewhere.

She took two long strides forward and reached her hand out to Draco "Hello, I'm Helen Granger, Hermione's mother and you must be?"

Draco looked sideways at Hermione who in turn shrugged her shoulders and he introduced himself "Draco Malfoy, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"Oh please, call me Mom." Helen said, but quickly excused her forwardness when Hermione screeched loudly behind her.

After Draco had also met Hermione's father they all sat down together, Cora-Lynn in Jackson's lap, snuggled into his arms. While Helen was questioning Draco about this and that, Jackson reached his hand across the table to pat Hermione's sympathetically. She smiled back at him, and then tried to get her mother off the subject of Draco's past relationships.

"Mom, I'm really thirsty." Hermione abruptly cut Helen off. She shot her daughter a certain look that mothers have, and turned to her husband "Will you go and get us all some refreshments, I'm in the middle of this lovely chat with Mr. Malfoy here?"

Jackson nodded "What is your drink of choice Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh no please, it's Draco, I insist sir."

Hermione looked pleased for some reason. Being a Malfoy may mean many bad things, but at least he had impeccable manners.

"I would love a Butterbeer." Draco then said and Hermione kicked his leg under the table "Just water is fine Dad."

"Water is boring!" Cora-Lynn shared with the table. Ever the doting grandfather Jackson picked Cora-Lynn up to give her a piggyback ride "Right you are princess; let's go find something more interesting for you."

"My father spoils her way too much." Hermione confided in Draco, who forced a smile back at her while rubbing his sore leg. Why did she always have to kick him in the leg?

"That is true," Helen joined in "speaking of, Draco, have you ever been married?"

"Mom! How is that a 'speaking of', the two has nothing to do with each other!" Hermione loudly protested, while embarrassment coloured her cheeks bright red. Draco was almost enjoying it, and humoured Helen.

"No Mrs. Granger, not yet."

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him low enough so her mother wouldn't hear "She'll never stop, if you don't fight her off."

Stretching happily Draco smirked at her "I know Granger, enjoy the show."

Helen continued their conversation "I never know whether to be happy or not, when I hear a fine young man such as yourself hasn't been married. Of course I'm delighted you're not a divorcée but on the other hand, it could mean you have commitment problems, which is just a horrible trait in a man, don't you agree?"

Draco's smirk faltered a little, he wasn't exactly sure this was worth it.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this show Malfoy." Hermione whispered to him, deciding to keep quiet even if her mother was mortifying her.

"I do agree, Mrs. Granger." Draco said to buy himself some time "But my problem isn't commitment issues, it's that I haven't found the right woman yet, but good things come to those who wait right? I'm a patient, sensitive man."

Hermione disguised her 'Hah!' as a cough while Helen swooned.

"And who is the right woman for you then?" Helen asked while glancing sideways at her daughter, clearly asking if she were the one. Hermione looked desperately around for her father and Cora-Lynn who were stuck in a long line.

"Well, she has to be a good mother; obviously," Draco looked Hermione right in the eyes, with a challenging stare, clearly daring her to call his bluff "intelligence is a must. I've always preferred brunettes over blondes, and OW!"

This time Hermione hadn't kicked him in his leg, but up higher.

"Ow?" Helen asked confused.

"Owl," Draco shrieked, his voice very tiny as tears sprung to his eyes from the pain "She should have an owl." he saved it.

"Here is everyone's drinks!" Jackson announced happily as he and Cora-Lynn returned to the table. She was still on his back, her arms wound around his neck while he set the tray down on the plastic table.

He unloaded Cora-Lynn onto Helen's lap and began serving "One black coffee for you dear, two water," he handed the water bottles and some plastic cups across the table "and two hot chocolate for the princess and me."

Helen smiled "Aren't you too old for hot chocolate?"

"Grandma, I'm only four!" Cora-Lynn loudly objected, clearly terrified with the idea that one could ever become too old for hot chocolate.

Everyone around the table laughed, and at that point, they greatly needed it to ease the tension.

"Sweets, I think she meant Grandpa." Hermione pointed out and when Cora-Lynn looked up at Jackson, he playfully shook his head "No no, she was talking to you." before taking a sip of his beverage.

"Grandma, did you really mean me?" Cora-Lynn asked nervously before she dared drinking anything.

Shaking her head, Helen smiled "No, of course not sweetheart, I meant your Grandfather, he is just being silly."

"Being too old for hot chocolate is definitely silly." Cora-Lynn agreed.

0o0

They all walked around the rest of the zoo together, Cora-Lynn happily enjoying all the attention she got and all of the animals. Especially when Draco used a little magic and Cora-Lynn got to come in and help feed the baby Chimpanzee.

Hermione was the only one who caught on and coincidentally Draco did not enjoy being pulled aside by her and scolded.

"First of all, don't use magic when we're around so many Muggles, second of all, don't let my daughter have her way like that."

"Would you listen to yourself? I made her happy; shouldn't that make you happy too?" Draco asked, all the while keeping a smile on his face because Helen was looking their way.

"You don't get it," Hermione let out a frustrated sigh "I want her to be happy more than anything else, but you can't just give her everything she wants, she'll be spoiled and think she's entitled to get whatever she wants."

"I was spoiled and entitled; it's not necessarily a bad thing." Draco pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yeah, look at you, you spent your Saturday in a Muggle zoo with my parents."

"Are you implying that maybe I didn't have anything better to do?" Draco's smile was gone now.

"No, I'm flat out saying it." Draco was at least a head taller than she was, but Hermione didn't back down and the two glaringly met the other's eyes.

"And it never occurred to you that maybe I went, because I like spending time with Cora-Lynn? She is a wonderful little girl, and I know you take a lot of credit for that, but she only has one parent so of course I get that you can't be the one who let's the rules go all the time. But she needs someone to do it, and today I wanted to do that for her."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't want to admit he was right, and she wasn't completely convinced that he was right, but he definitely had a point.

The long awkward silence between them was broken when Cora-Lynn ran over to tell all about the Chimpanzee and ask if she could spend the night with her grandparents, because 'Grandpa asked and I want to beat him at Memory again!'

"Of course you can Sweets, you still have your pj's and stuff there, right?"

Cora-Lynn nodded and skipped back to Helen and Jackson to tell them the news. Seeing that they had finished their little argument Helen walked over "And the four of us should have dinner tonight."

"What? No, Mom, not tonight. I'll come by at noon tomorrow to pick Cora-Lynn up and we can have lunch then." Hermione proposed, but Helen shook her head "No sweetheart, it's perfect tonight, because then Mr. Malfoy, can come as well."

"Well I would love to." Draco said, figuring Hermione would get them out of it.

"Mom, Cora-Lynn is spending the night with you, she can't be alone and I doubt you want to bring her along and ask Mr. Malfoy to McDonalds." Hermione trumped her mother.

"No, don't be silly." Helen thought about it for a moment.

Draco whispered to Hermione "Yes, don't be silly, I've heard of that place and it doesn't sound like something I can take."

"I know, I'd only do that so someone I really don't li… actually you might enjoy it." She smiled sarcastically.

"I've got it, the Henderson's daughter Libby is staying with them and she has a daughter around Cora-Lynn's age, she would love to stay with them, just for a couple of hours." Helen said, telling Jackson to call and make reservations at Ciliano's.

Unable to find away out of it Hermione grudgingly agreed. Her and Draco spent the rest of the walk to the exit gate fighting about whose fault it was that they were going to the dinner.

"Are you sure we have seen _all _of the animals?" Cora-Lynn asked, looking truly uncertain and trying to count on her fingers how many she had seen.

"I'm definitely sure." Draco answered with an exhausted groan.

"Come on Cora-Lynn, let's go to the ladies room before you leave with Grandma and Grandpa." Hermione suggested and took Cora-Lynn's hand that was sticky from the ice-cream she had had earlier.

"I'll join you." Helen said, leaving Draco and Jackson alone.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then looked around, both of them clearly trying to think of something to say.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner tonight." Draco finally came up with, but he got shot down quickly as Jackson simply answered, "It was my wife's idea."

"Look Sir, just to clear up any confusion, your daughter and I aren't dating. We work together and I helped her with Cora-Lynn last night." Draco had thought that this at least would make them man warm up to him a little, as he didn't have to worry about his intensions, but instead Jackson turned towards him.

"Oh I know. Don't think I don't remember what my daughter told me about you when you two were in school together, I know her well enough to say that she will never date you."

Draco's grey eyes widened. He and Hermione had put this behind them and he no longer expected his behaviour from his teen years to come back at him like that.

Meanwhile in the bathroom while they were waiting for Cora-Lynn, Helen was trying to push a certain dress on Hermione for their dinner later.

"But Mr. Malfoy will love you in it, although he's already completely smitten with you."

"Mom, we're not dating and he's not smitten with me. I will wear what I want to, and to be frank, I don't really care what Malfoy thinks about it." Hermione felt like she had been repeating herself for the last ten minutes and was strongly considering a silencing spell.

Helen pouted "I just don't understand."

When her mother made a face like that, Hermione knew it was her job to find out why "What don't you understand Mom?"

"Well, why can't you just admit to me that Mr. Malfoy is your boyfriend, I've acted perfectly fine with him all day so you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you."

Just as Hermione was cooking up her comeback to that statement, Cora-Lynn walked out of her stall and said "Mr. Malfoy isn't Mummy's boyfriend, Geoffrey is."

For the entire time Cora-Lynn was washing her hands, Hermione could feel her mother's stare boring into her back, and finally she turned around "What?"

"You shouldn't be leading them on like that Hermione. And you especially shouldn't let Cora-Lynn know. She needs one father figure, not two. Two won't make up for the fact that her real father isn't in her life. I'm very disappointed with you."

Even though Helen said it to help her daughter, Hermione was choking back tears the entire time they were saying goodbye. Cora-Lynn hugged Draco for a long while before kissing him on his forehead and thanking him for babysitting her. As soon as they were around the corner, the first tears slid down Hermione's cheeks and she turned to Draco "Get me out of here."

For a second he noted how odd it was to embrace her, as he appararated them from a small, inconspicuous corner to her house.

0o0

Hermione tore away from Draco's arms as soon as they were in her living room. She sat down on her couch, with her head hidden in her hands and her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Looking at her awkwardly Draco asked "What's wrong Granger?" he was afraid he'd hurt her feelings at the zoo when they had been discussing Cora-Lynn, and wasn't feeling too great after talking to Jackson earlier.

At first she could hardly speak and ended up coughing through her sobs, because of all the phlegm in her throat and her tears that kept pouring down her cheeks from puffy, red eyes. Draco had caught himself thinking she was attractive from time to time, but she was not one of the women who could cry prettily.

He left her on the couch and went to get some paper towels from the kitchen counter. As he handed them to her he told her to clean herself up and then tell him what was wrong. She frowned at his assertiveness, but dabbed her eyes and blew her nose anyhow.

"Now tell me what it is?" Draco demanded as her breathing steadied a little.

Tears welled up in her hazel eyes again "I'm … I'm a bad mother." Hermione was sobbing again, completely uncontrollable and she buried her head in a pillow while Draco looked startled. He thought what he had said to her was what had upset her and that he'd made her feel as rotten as he felt himself from his talk to Jackson.

So he got on his knees in front of her and put a hand on her knee, gently nudging the pillow away from her "Granger, you're a wonderful mother." He told her sincerely.

Hermione sat back up "No, you knew better than me, and then my Mom. It's just …" she trailed off talking inconceivably and kept murmuring. Draco nodded and pretended her understood, letting her get it all out.

When she finally stopped to breathe he began talking "First of all, don't listen to me, what the hell do I know about babies?"

"She's not a baby." Hermione sighed.

Draco shrugged his shoulders "And second of all, you tackle your mother on everything else, why do you let her get to you about Cora-Lynn?"

Suddenly Hermione seemed completely exhausted as if all energy had just been drained from her, and she sounded almost numb when she said "Because she has more experience as a Mom. Look at me Malfoy, I don't know what to do. I let my kid grow up without a father figure. I'm a failure."

Since he didn't know what to say Draco kept silent for a while. He wanted to assure her that she wasn't a bad mother, but who was he to talk? He wasn't a father himself and his parents weren't exactly exemplary.

Still he couldn't keep from telling her "Come on Granger, you've never been a failure at anything, have you? You've got a great kid who loves you and a boyfriend who could end up a father figure for her, things aren't so bad."

"When did you become so nice?" Hermione wondered out loud, but mustered a half smile.

Shrugging Draco said "Don't know, but tell your father, won't you?"

She gave him a funny look and was about to ask him what that meant, but then her phone rang and she dragged herself from the couch to answer it.

"Hello? … Hi Mom." Draco looked up at her with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting trouble and listened to the rest of the conversation "No, I think it's a good idea … Yes, tell Cora-Lynn I'll call her and say goodnight later on … Bye bye."

Hermione turned towards Draco who quickly twisted his head as if to pretend he wasn't trying to hear Helen's part of the conversation. She chuckled at him "That was Mom, she cancelled our reservations for tonight, so you're free to go."

"Oh," Draco said with surprise "I guess I am." He put his long coat back on and secured his wand in the pocket, before heading back into the living room to tell Hermione goodbye and that he'd see her Monday. He found her staring at all the different pictures on her mantle, clearly still fraught with emotions.

"You know what?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she answered, obviously not paying a whole lot of attention to him. He walked over to her, put his hands on each of her shoulders and turned her around to face him "I am going to get you good and drunk." He then said.

"On what?" Hermione frowned "I think I may have some cooking sherry around her somewhere, if you're lucky."

Draco made a face "Uh no thanks, with that look of yours I'm going to need something stronger." He pointed to her face that was sporting red, puffy eyes with smeared mascara down her cheeks. She smacked his arm, but didn't object.

"You clean yourself up properly and I'll floo for some supplies."

Taking some floo powder from where he'd seen she stored it earlier, he was about to throw it into the fireplace when Hermione called to him from the doorway "Hey, Malfoy?"

He looked at her, thinking sensible Hermione had probably changed her mind.

"Thank you." she said to his surprise.

"Bugger off."

0o0

"I did not!" Hermione objected rather loudly "I would _never _call Professor Snape 'Professor Greasy McGross' _in _the Potions classroom!" a lot of gesturing went along with her talking and she spilled the Firewhiskey Draco had gotten for them left and right.

It was well into the night and Hermione was plastered. It hadn't taken much before she had loosened up and her mouth hadn't had a break since then Draco thought, as he sat on the floor leaned against the couch and watched her.

"You know I think, I'm drunk." Hermione interrupted herself, slurring her speech slightly. Draco actually snorted Firewhiskey through his nose as that set him off laughing "No, really?" he mocked her and she turned her nose up at him.

"Lovely view." He commented dryly. Hermione lost her façade and got a fit of giggles.

"I can't even remember the last time I was drunk." She wondered out loud, aiming to sit down in the armchair, but misjudged the distance and fell flat on her arse instead.

"Course you can't, you're a mother." Draco told her and sipped some water instead of Firewhiskey, making sure he would clear enough to stop her from doing anything stupid.

For some reason Hermione was still giggling "I know. But isn't it weird to think I'll never be really young?" she had trouble phrasing her thoughts right so that was what she settled for. She tried to think of any other 23 year olds she might know that also couldn't remember when they'd last been drunk and felt a little pathetic.

Draco brushed it off though "Granger, you weren't even young when we were in school."

Looking truly offended Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco "At least, Sir I was not a ferret!" her own jab at him got her laughing until her sides hurt and she grabbed a throw pillow from the armchair to quiet her laughter.

After a while, she put it under her head as she was now lying down on the hardwood floor. When she had actually been quiet for some time Draco called her name. She barely stirred.

"Alright." he said to himself more than her as he got up on only slightly unsteady legs. He walked over to where she was lying and collected her up in his arms. Luckily when he was out she had changed into some comfortable clothes, so he dropped her on her bed, tucked her covers around her and went to sleep in Cora-Lynn's room again.

0o0

The next few weeks flew by. Draco helped out Hermione with Cora-Lynn when she needed a babysitter, but he didn't see much of her as he usually left when she got home and they didn't do anything together the three of them, except when stayed for dinner one night when Cora-Lynn begged him to.

Hermione hadn't told Geoffrey that Draco had spent the night two nights in a row, but when she stormed into their office one morning and he could almost see the dark sky hovering above her Draco was afraid that maybe Geoffrey had found out anyhow, possibly from Cora-Lynn.

"What's the matter Granger?" he asked cautiously, knowing what it took to cure her mood swings and he wasn't in the mood for a hangover.

"It's Geoffrey." Hermione began while hanging up her coat and scarf. Uh oh, thought Draco. "He wants to take me on a vacation in honour of our six months anniversary." She then finished. Draco let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure how well he would do in a Muggle fight if it had come to that, who knew what sort of gizmos they might have to help them?

"That's great, why the gloomy face then?" now he was regretting a little that he had asked in the first place. Clearly nothing serious was wrong, and listening to other people's vacation plans was just plain boring.

"It is not great." She said as she sat down in her uncomfortable chair and bit her lip in frustration. He could tell all of her nails had already been bitten down.

"I haven't been on vacation in five years. What about work?" she asked him. Draco shrugged, she never took days off unless Cora-Lynn had been sick in the past, she would have no trouble getting time off for a vacation. He wasn't sure it was safe to tell her though.

"I do really want to go, but it's just not possible. He'll be so upset when I tell him." Hermione went on, obviously pushing Draco for an answer "Look, I'm no self-help book, but why don't you just go, you deserve it and you want to, everybody wins."

Hermione sighed "But what would I do about Cora-Lynn, my parents can't watch her for two weeks straight."

Draco said the first thing that popped into his head "I'll do it!"

**A/N: **Oh Draco, Draco. First off, if you think I overdid Hermione's Mum, it's only cause you haven't met mine. I've got 9 siblings, I've seen her work. Second, I am really sorry it took me this long to update, but life has been hell lately and I haven't been in a fluffy mood. Actually I haven't been in a mood for anything. But today I caught myself cracking a joke so I figured I was doing better and decided to finish this and get it posted. I'll probably go over it tomorrow for spelling errors. I hope you all liked the chapter though and if you review, please do!, you get a choice between comforting Draco or 'Get you good and drunk' Draco.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	7. Chapter Six, Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' by Chantal Kreviazuk.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this one to bookworm70190, for being a fast reviewer!

**Chapter Six**

_**Leaving On a Jet Plane**_

'_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here outside your door, I hate to wake you up to say goodbye, but the dawn is breaking it's early morn', the taxi's waiting, he's blown his horn'_

"_You _are going to watch her for two weeks?" Hermione asked with her arms crossed, and her eyebrows sceptically rose.

Draco nodded "Sure, how hard can it be? You know I'm getting quite good at it, I told you the whole water balloon fight from last time was a complete accident."

Biting her lip, Hermione clarified "Yes, but Malfoy there's a huge difference between watching my kid for a couple of hours and then have her for two weeks. You'll have to be with her all the time; I'm not leaving her with you just to have her being dropped off with someone else."

He looked genuinely offended "I wouldn't do that, you know I adore Lynnie. Come on Granger, let me do it, and go have a vacation, it'll be nice to be rid off you for two weeks."

Hermione threw a quill at Draco who skilfully evaded it and she looked thoughtful while a heavy silence filled the room. Getting excited about the project Draco began to plan all the things he would show Cora-Lynn. He could take her to Quidditch Games, Diagon Alley, or maybe even give her a tour of Hogwarts.

Thinking of how happy a visit to the magical school she would probably be attending herself would make the little girl, Draco leaned back in his chair and waited anxiously for Hermione to make up her mind.

Finally, she spoke "I would feel weird about you living in my house."

Draco leaned too far back and fell out of his chair "Don't be silly Granger, she would stay with me. I know I said your house is lovely and everything, but it's very small." He got back up on his feet.

"You have to let her bring her things, and my rules still apply." Hermione demanded firmly.

Shrugging Draco agreed, "Sounds good with me, it would be tiresome if I had to make up my own rules."

"Can I see your apartment before I agree?" Hermione asked cautiously. She didn't particularly want to go back there, but when she'd been there the last time she had only seen his bedroom and figured she should find out if the rest of the apartment was fit for a child.

Draco looked sheepish "I actually thought I would stay at my parents' with her, in case I need some help from my Mother. Also, think of how much Lynnie will enjoy the peacocks. We even have a playground." He added to convince her.

Hermione's eyes widened fast and the corners of her mouth turned down as she controlled her voice shaking with anger "She will _not _stay at the Malfoy Mansion!"

Confused about her sudden aggression at first, realization soon dawned on Draco and he quietly said, "We've closed that part of the mansion down. No one goes there anymore. I wouldn't let Lynnie anywhere near it."

He didn't tell her that he himself couldn't go near the place where Hermione had been tortured by his aunt without trembling and getting nauseous. Whenever he spend the night at the Malfoy Manor he took a Dreamless Sleep potion before going to bed, because at that place his nightmares from the years of war still haunted him.

Hermione was back to silent contemplating, as Draco was lost in thought. Eventually though, she nodded at him "Okay, but I'll have to ask Cora-Lynn how she feels about it and if _anything _should happen you contact me."

Draco promised to, but assured her that they would be fine. He and Cora-Lynn had come to mutual adoration over the time they'd spent together, so he wasn't anticipating any problems when Hermione was going to ask Cora-Lynn.

The rest of the day went on, but Hermione kept looking so troubled Draco eventually had to ask her if she was alright.

"Well, I've never left Cora-Lynn before; the only other time was when I sent her away." Of course, Geoffrey didn't know about this, which is why Hermione couldn't voice her doubts to him when he had first suggested their vacation.

At a loss of what to say, Draco merely repeated his assurance that they would be fine while she was gone, but otherwise he would contact her immediately.

When the day was over and they were parting ways Hermione took a deep breath "Look, thanks Malfoy." She looked at him to try to convey how grateful she really was. When he nodded, she continued, "So you'll come over Saturday morning to pick her up before I leave? Five-thirty?"

He wasn't thrilled about the early hour, but promised to be there.

Hermione decided to walk through the Leaky Cauldron out in muggle London to Cora-Lynn's day care, since she had a lot to think through.

The horrible guilt at leaving her daughter was gnawing deep in her soul and brought back the painful memories at masking her pregnancy and sending her away to her parents. And then she had had to tell everyone. Harry's shock, Mrs Weasley's judging, Ron's disappointment.

"MUMMY!" Cora-Lynn's joyous scream brought her out of her gloomy thoughts and she smiled at the girl that flew out of the day-care and wrapped her arms around Hermione's right leg "Hey Sweets, did you have a good day?"

She crouched down for a proper hug and to better hear all the things Cora-Lynn had to tell. On the way to her cubbie Cora-Lynn managed to explain every part of a very complicated game she and Dennis had played earlier.

"And then because Dennis found the light-sword before Roger he could kill the dragon faster, you know?"

Hermione nodded while packing Cora-Lynn's lunchbox and spare sweater in her backpack, and preparing for what she had to say, "Sweets, can you sit down for a bit, I have to ask you something."

It was only because of her mother's serious tone that Cora-Lynn quieted down and sat on the bench in front of the cubbies.

"Geoffrey has asked Mummy to go own a vacation with him for two weeks, and if you think it's okay, Mr. Malfoy has asked you to stay with him while I'm gone. How would you feel about that?" Hermione wrung her hands nervously; she still wasn't completely sure how she felt about it herself.

To her surprise Cora-Lynn clapped her hands "Really? That sounds so cool! When do you go Mummy?"

She had to laugh "You're that eager to get rid off me, huh?" she picked up Cora-Lynn's backpack with one hand and took Cora-Lynn's with the other.

She stopped one of the nursery nurses "Kayla, hi, uh …" the gnawing feeling was back "I'll be going on vacation for two weeks so a Mr. Malfoy will be bringing and picking up Cora-Lynn."

Kayla smiled "Sure Hermione, I'll make a note for the others and it's fine. Have a good vacation." She waved to them both and rushed off to help a kid.

Hermione and Cora-Lynn walked outside and headed for the bus stop "Well come on Miss Granger, we have to get home and pack."

0o0

It was very early on a Saturday morning when Draco and Geoffrey bumped into each other at Hermione's front door.

"Hello again." Geoffrey held out his hand for Draco who shook it and politely hid a yawn.

"You know, I'm happy to have her out of my office for two weeks, but next time plan to leave a little later." He joked and Geoffrey mockingly apologized as he let himself in.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen at that moment dressed in a white shirt and comfortable, dark purple pants "Good morning you two." She gave Geoffrey a quick kiss and smiled at Draco.

"I'm just about done; I was just getting some breakfast ready for Cora-Lynn. Her stuff is all packed in the living room. I know there's a lot, but I want her to feel secure. I packed a list of rules in the backpack she brings to day care so you can read that later." Hermione counted down on her fingers all the things she meant to mention.

"Oh, and I talked to my mother, and she will pick Cora-Lynn up the days you work late, and bring her here until you're off, but-" Draco cut Hermione off "That won't be necessary, I already arranged with your temp to take my late hours so I can pick up Cora-Lynn."

Hermione looked impressed at his responsibility and Draco felt proud that he'd made the right choice.

"Sounds like everything is under control." Geoffrey smiled before he started bringing out Hermione's luggage while they waited for a cab to take them to the airport.

As soon as he was out the door, Hermione spoke to Draco about anything that might have been muggle sensitive before.

"Relax Granger, it will be fine, enjoy your vacation. One question though, where's the kid?" Draco asked, amazed at the silence.

Still chewing anxiously on her bottom lip Hermione pointed at the stairs "Oh, she's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up until I had to."

They heard a honk from the cab and Geoffrey's pleasant chatter with the driver.

Draco looked at Hermione "I think you kind of have to now."

Both of them walked upstairs and Hermione paused briefly outside the door of Cora-Lynn's bedroom, before walking inside and waking her up to say goodbye. She sat on the edge of the bed and combed her fingers through her chestnut tresses.

"Sweets, it's time to wake up now, Mummy has to go." She whispered with tears threatening to spill while she gently shook Cora-Lynn awake.

"No, Mummy, stay in bed." Cora-Lynn sleepily begged, hugging her mother tight, almost falling asleep again in her arms. Draco stepped in the room and took Cora-Lynn in his arms, otherwise Hermione might never leave.

Still cradling the girl in his arms Draco followed Hermione downstairs where they said goodbye even though Cora-Lynn started to make a fuss. Geoffrey came up to apologize to Cora-Lynn for stealing her mother away and promised that next time she could come along. Then he pretended to magic a coin out of her ear, but since Cora-Lynn often saw real magic, she wasn't impressed.

Draco wished them both a great vacation and after a few more tears they were gone.

"Let's get you inside Lynnie, there's breakfast waiting for you and if you stay outside in your nightgown you'll get cold." Draco told her, hoping the promise of Sugar Seekers would comfort her.

Unfortunately it didn't, but the breakfast Hermione had prepared was chocolate scones and when Draco broke the rules and made Cora-Lynn a cup of steaming, hot chocolate it started to help a little.

Cora-Lynn still looked sad though as Draco got the clothes for her that Hermione had put out the night before. Jeans, white T-shirt and a thick pink sweater. There was also a cardigan he had to bring according to Hermione's written rules in case the sweater was too hot. Her sneakers were down in the hallway as was her red raincoat in case of rain and her normal pink down jacket.

Reading through the next couple of rules that stated things to bring Draco murmured to himself "Do I look like a bloody mule?"

"Dracooo?" Cora-Lynn called from the bathroom where she had been changing.

He immediately felt alarmed and wondered how quickly it could've gone wrong until he reached the bathroom and saw Cora-Lynn sitting on her stool, neatly dressed with her hairbrush and a scrunchie in her hand "You have to put my hair in a plait." She asked.

This was possibly worse than what he had imagined, even though some of it had involved slipping and bleeding heads.

"Lynnie, I don't think that's something I'm very good at. Tell you what, I'll put it in a ponytail and when we get to my parent's mansion, my mother can definitely put your hair in a plait?" he promised while putting it up in a messy ponytail.

Cora-Lynn got up on her stool and stared displeased at her image in the mirror "Do we get there fast?" she demanded.

Draco laughed and carried her on his shoulders downstairs "Someone's feeling better huh?" in the living room he swung her around until she laughed and then put her on the couch before he barfed.

"Is it fun with your mother, like it is with Mummy?" Cora-Lynn asked while looking in her backpack, making sure she had the essentials.

Locking the door, Draco mulled over his answer "It can be. We have peacocks, and a playground and a huge ballroom like in a fairytale."

"Really?" her eyes went wide and she lit up in her trademark, heart stopping smile.

"Yup. Now you stay _right _here, while I appararate your luggage, and then I'll come back and flu with you there." Draco sternly warned her to not even move from the couch.

Cora-Lynn rolled her blue eyes, suddenly losing a bit of her charm "I can be alone, Draco."

He felt it smarter not to answer before he disappeared with all of her luggage.

She had kept her promise when he got back and not moved an inch. So he grabbed her hand and they flued from Hermione's to the Malfoy Mansion.

"Woow!" Cora-Lynn exclaimed, breath taken as she looked around the luxurious rooms that in her eyes looked fit for a castle.

From what Hermione had told him Draco caught Cora-Lynn's hand before she thought of just running off. He had just ridden her of her jacket and sneakers, and given her the cardigan to change into when Narcissa Malfoy entered the sitting room.

The first thing she saw was her son in the middle of helping a small, beautiful child change out of her sweater "Draco, darling, who is this?"

She pointed at Cora-Lynn who wrinkled her nose, thinking the older lady was stunning like a queen from one of her fairytales, but very rude.

"I'm Cora-Lynn." She answered before Draco had a chance to, demanding attention.

Narcissa raised a blonde eyebrow and still waited for Draco to explain "This, Mother, is Cora-Lynn Granger. She's Hermione Granger's daughter, and I've promised to take care of her for the next two weeks. So I thought we would stay here."

Suddenly Narcissa's expression changed and she smiled at the girl who no longer thought she might be a witch "Hello little darling." She patted her head and Cora-Lynn did her curtsy and said "Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh she's lovely!" Narcissa said, while pulling Draco closer "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I've been trying to take over that S.P.E.W organisation Miss Granger started, this is going to be a huge help. We've got balls practically the next month, _everyone _will see how well I get on with Miss Granger and S.P.E.W will get much support."

Draco knew it was a lost cause to get his mother to drop her manipulative plans and let her ramble on, while making faces behind her back to Cora-Lynn who in turn giggled loudly.

When Narcissa finally got done talking, Draco told her "I was thinking I'd put her in the room next to mine." While turning around to cast a levitation spell on her suitcases.

Narcissa stopped his hand with her own, slim white fingers heavy with jewellery "No, put her in the blue room, it's much more fitted for a little girl, and she will have a view over the grounds."

"But she likes pink." Draco stubbornly insisted.

"Just use your wand and it will be the pink room. Now, darling, how many dresses have you brought, because we have a mighty fancy ball tonight." Narcissa wanted to know and Cora-Lynn eagerly opened her suitcase to pull out her nicest outfit.

It was a simple, red cotton dress to wear over a white long sleeved blouse and with black tights underneath.

When Narcissa was silent, Cora-Lynn helpfully added, "I've got black Mary-Janes, to match."

"_That's _your nicest dress?" Narcissa simply asked, and Draco was about to scold his mother when Cora-Lynn added "Actually it's my only dress, Mummy says they aren't practical." She looked pointedly at the long dress Narcissa was wearing. Draco chuckled.

Tapping two fingers against her forehead Narcissa breathed "Muggleborns." Under her breath, before lighting up in a smile "Draco, you were planning to show this little angel Diagon Alley weren't you? Take her today and get her a couple of dresses."

Cora-Lynn's eyes shone with happiness and excitement, which Draco hated to make go away so he spoke at a low volume to his mother "I'm not sure Granger is going to like that."

"Oh, pish-posh, we'll pay, tell her it's presents and I bet Cora-Lynn will love a new, pink dress. She is going to look just like a princess." That did it, as soon as Narcissa had said that Cora-Lynn clung to Draco's leg and begged him to take her dress shopping.

That day Cora-Lynn saw Diagon Alley for the very first time and was of course enthralled with everything, and demanded to go into each shop. Which is how Draco came to see Diagon Alley in a new way. Long.

He felt exceedingly awkward when he brought her into the Weasley shop, so he just hung around in the back while George Weasley spoiled his 'favourite girl' rotten. Apparently they had a bit going on where George pretended he couldn't hear half of what Cora-Lynn said because of his missing ear.

They greeted each other with strained civility when George had taken Cora-Lynn around the entire shop and stuffed several bags with prank items for her. Draco made a mental note to lock it up when they got back home.

"Don't wait too long before you come visit me again, okay Lynnie?" George said and hugged her tight. Cora-Lynn kissed his forehead as Draco had learned she didn't just do with everyone and felt a stab of jealousy.

He took her hand "We'll we've got a lot more to see, and dresses to buy. Goodbye Mr Weasley."

"Bye Mr. Malfoy."

Madam Malkins took hours. Narcissa met them there and her and the aging Madam Malkin had almost more fun than Cora-Lynn using her as their personal dress-up doll.

Eventually they settled on five dresses. Two pink ones, and one yellow, a green and a blue one. Cora-Lynn really wanted one that was pink and blue like in Sleeping Beauty when the fairies can't decide what colour the dress should be. Of course no one in the shop knew what she talked about, all Narcissa knew is that she thought it was horrible.

When they walked out of the shop Draco pretended to have forgotten something and darted back in to buy the multicoloured dress anyhow, excited at the thought of giving it to Cora-Lynn.

0o0

After a week at the Malfoy residence Cora-Lynn had become a regular at the wizarding society balls thrown at Malfoy Manor. Saturday night's ball was of course the most elaborate and Narcissa insisted that Cora-Lynn wore her blue chiffon dress with silver threading and details.

It was no trouble though as Cora-Lynn thought she looked like Cinderella and Narcissa had given her a small, matching purse in which she stuffed a mouse teddy.

The guests were all in luxurious robes or enchanting dresses with sparkling jewellery. At the moment they were in the foyer, being served champagne and canapés waiting for Narcissa to welcome them and announce the dinner. Draco escorted both his mother and Cora-Lynn down the marble staircase. Lucius had claimed to be sick, he was the only one in the household not taken with Cora-Lynn's presence.

Narcissa whispered something to Draco who in turn asked Cora-Lynn "Do you want to welcome all of our guests tonight?"

Cora-Lynn looked thrilled, yet nervous "But I don't know how." She timidly reminded him and Narcissa shook her head with a pearly laughter "Oh darling, of course you do, just say what I always say before the dinner."

Draco performed a Sonorus on her as they stopped in the middle of the staircase and he called out for everyone's attention. Cora-Lynn took a deep breath "Why did I invite all these people?" she then groaned.

There was a long, silent moment where Narcissa asked Cora-Lynn why in the world she had said that. The Sonorus was still effective "Well you told me to say what you always say before dinner." She innocently explained.

Then the entire room erupted in laughter and Narcissa eventually joined in before guiding people to the ballroom. Draco brought Cora-Lynn up on his arm and rubbed his nose against hers "You are delightful, you know?" he asked her and Cora-Lynn nodded before demanding to be put down again.

Blaise came over to join them, still laughing, "I have to say I'm really starting to like the midget."

"I am NOT a midget, sir!"

**AN: **I know, I've been so long about updating. But I've been without internet, and life is cruel. But I'm back now, so please review and the next chapter should be up much sooner!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	8. Chapter Seven, No Need To Argue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or 'No Need to Argue' by The Cranberries.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to x-PoisonousKisses-x because I was so mean and made her anxious.

**Chapter Seven**

_**No Need to Argue**_

'_There's no need to argue anymore, I gave all I could, but it left me so sore, and the one thing that makes me mad, is the one thing that I had, I knew, I knew, I'd lose you, you'll always be special to me'_

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Go on."

"I don't know what to do."

"You said you'd learned it!"

"I was lying, just wanted to see your face when I said that."

Draco scowled at Blaise "That's not fun, do you know what we have to do now?"

Both men turned their backs on the telephone they had been staring at to face the couch in Hermione's living room where Cora-Lynn sat with a much too Malfoy like smirk on her young face.

"You need my help right?" she asked, already knowing the answer from the way both men were clenching their jaws and refusing to answer.

"Alright, I promised your mother you would call her every once in a while, and yes, we need your help, what do you want this time?" Draco sighed.

Cora-Lynn pretended to think it over "The purple ribbon dress." She finally answered.

Blaise rolled his eyes "It used to be just candy, you taught her too well."

Reaching out his hand and shaking Cora-Lynn's Draco said "Deal, but no shoes."

Thrilled about her victory Cora-Lynn jumped down from the couch and easily dialled the number Hermione had left her for the hotel she was staying at.

"Hi Mummy!" she exclaimed happily when she got through to Hermione.

In the background Cora-Lynn could hear Draco and Blaise fighting about the remote control as usual. The few times they'd been over to call Hermione, the two of them had become fascinated by Muggle TV, but neither one could agree on what to watch.

"I want to watch America's Next Top Model!" Blaise shouted, but Draco was tugging at the other end of the remote "No way, Hell's Kitchen is better!"

"But it's the finale, I have to know who's the next Cover Girl!"

Cora-Lynn chuckling told her Mum everything that was going on at that moment, instead of what she had been up to or how devious she had become.

"So you still haven't told them they can change the channels on the TV, huh Sweets?" Hermione laughed.

When Hermione asked about how the day-care had been going Cora-Lynn suddenly remembered everything she had to tell.

"… And then Dennis and me were almost at the top of the tree, but he fell down! His father was _pissed._" After Cora-Lynn used the curse word Draco and Blaise could hear Hermione's screeching from their place by the TV.

"I blame that one on you." Draco told Blaise.

Cora-Lynn ignored her mother "And Mummy, the other day, I had to wake up really early before day-care!" she told with much liveliness, confusing the timeline like children often do.

"I know silly," Hermione said "I was the one who woke you up remember?"

"Oh right! Mummy when are you coming home?" Cora-Lynn started to get fussy, so Draco let Blaise have the remote and walked over to take her hand "I miss you." Cora-Lynn then sobbed and Draco took the telephone from her.

"Granger? … Yeah, she's fine, you don't have to worry … Sounds great, and Geoffrey's good? … Well, I'll talk to you in a couple of days. Bye." Draco hung up and cradled Cora-Lynn in his arms "Don't cry Princess, your mother's coming back. And we've been having fun, right?"

Cora-Lynn nodded and bestowed him with a small kiss on his forehead.

"Cheer up, midget." Blaise demanded and put her on his broad shoulders "I believe you said something about a ribbon dress?"

Instantly lighting up in a smile, Cora-Lynn forgot to chastise Blaise for calling her a midget "Yay, thank you uncle Blaise. Should I wear it to the dinner tonight with Cissa and Lucius?" she asked him very seriously, while Draco grumpily followed.

"How come you're already 'Uncle Blaise' and I'm just Draco?" he wondered, locking up the house. Safely putting away the keys in Cora-Lynn's backpack, which was stuffed with all of her most necessary things, that he never dared to leave without Draco asked Blaise "Do you wanna come to dinner tonight? Lucius will be joining us for the first time in ages."

"So you need a buffer?" Blaise asked while Cora-Lynn was singing a song about an itsy bitsy spider, very loudly.

"Exactly."

"As long as I don't have to sit next to the midget."

"I am _not _a midget, uncle Blaise!"

0o0

"Just one more!" Cora-Lynn begged and handed Draco another necklace so he could close the clasp by her neck. She was wearing about five now.

With difficulty Draco finally got the clasp to fall into place with a 'click'. He let out a heavy sigh "Can we go down to dinner now? You know how Narcissa hates it when we're late for dinner, plus my father and Blaise are waiting for us as well."

"A lady is always late." Cora-Lynn rolled her eyes very unladylike and ran a hand through her curls while watching herself in the mirror, mimicking how she had seen her Mum act.

Draco got up from the bed that had become Cora-Lynn's during her stay at the Manor "Alright Princess Pea, no more primping!" he grabbed her around her waist and ignored her protests. Putting her across his shoulders, but with a firm grip so she wouldn't fall, he made his way to dinning room.

Narcissa sat, regal as ever, at one end of the table, with Lucius at the other and Blaise by the middle section of the table. Looking about as comfortable as he would be if he was being checked for STD's, the Muggle way.

Dropping Cora-Lynn on the empty chair next to Blaise, she stuck her tongue out at him, but Blaise ignored the two and just sighed "Dinner, finally!" and playfully brought Cora-Lynn's arm up to his mouth. She very firmly slapped his hand with her own to make him let go.

"Cora-Lynn!" Narcissa said sharply "That is not a way to act. And what have I told you about being late?"

The rest of the dinner went by with Blaise and Draco struggling to keep a conversation going, Narcissa lecturing Cora-Lynn on her manners and Lucius picking at his food and sighing.

Finally they were done with the three courses.

"Let's retire to the sitting room for some coffee and brandy, shouldn't we?" Narcissa asked as she rose from her seat with an impeccable smile. Always the hostess.

"I would love to." Blaise politely lied and picked Cora-Lynn up to put her on his shoulders again "Lynnie needs a brandy, I think."

"Don't be silly, little girls aren't supposed to drink brandy." Narcissa resolutely said, waiting for the rest of their little dinner party to join them.

Cora-Lynn didn't look pleased. She put her hands on her hips, losing her balance a little "I want a brandy." She demanded and tried her best to look like Narcissa. Blaise and Draco burst out laughing and even Narcissa's mouth twitched.

"A sip won't hurt her." Draco smoothed things out as he got up and put his napkin on his plate. Everyone waited for Lucius.

"I feel very tired. Goodnight Narcissa and Draco. Good to see you again Blaise." He rose slowly from his seat and started to leave the dinning room when a small cough was heard.

Lucius turned towards them "Sleep well little one." He said, and then left.

Narcissa looked more annoyed than anything "That man …" she hissed under her breath, but regained her composure and led them all to the sitting room. A fire was cackling and the coffee and brandy had already been served. There was a cup of hot chocolate for Cora-Lynn and some biscuits.

She asked Blaise to be put down and rushed over to the ornate tray to grab her cup and a biscuit and sat by the fire. The other three took their cups and sat in one of the couches, stirring sugar around or adding milk, but otherwise in loaded silence.

Cora-Lynn was oblivious to the scene and stared into the fire, bringing out a great idea in her "Hey, can we make S'mores? Please Cissa." She begged, dropping her biscuit so she could clasp her hands together in prayer.

Narcissa thought of all the crumbs on her luxurious rug, and quickly shook her head "Not a chance young lady. And come sit in the chair, so you don't get your new dress messy."

With her head hanging Cora-Lynn sat down in the armchair Narcissa had pointed to and skilfully balanced her cup on her knees, not saying anything more as she picked up on the mood.

Draco inwardly damned his father for spoiling their evening, his heart breaking a little when he looked at the sad expression on Cora-Lynn's face.

"Lynnie, tomorrow you're getting a tour of Hogwarts." He promised.

0o0

At six AM the next morning Cora-Lynn was wide awake. She had been for about half an hour, and now she simply couldn't contain herself anymore so she climbed out of her bed.

Back home her closet was small and stuffed with not only her clothes, but also extra blankets, old toys and so on. Here she had a closet _only _for her clothes and shoes and she could actually walk into it.

So she did, leaving the doors open so the sunlight from her room streamed in. She was getting a tour of Hogwarts today and was so excited her tummy was tickling and she had been unable to sleep. Also she couldn't figure out what to wear.

Her Mummy would say that a dress wasn't practical, but Hermione had also talked so much and with such devotion about Hogwarts and her days there that Cora-Lynn felt she owed it some sort of gesture. Plus it was a castle, and she couldn't very well risk running into royalty in jeans could she?

Instead of picking one of her new, fancy dresses Cora-Lynn chose the red, cotton dress her mother had bought her for nice occasions. With the long sleeved blouse and tights underneath she wouldn't risk being cold. But instead of her clumpy Mary-Janes, Cora-Lynn wanted to wear the black boots of actual dragon leather that Narcissa had bought her. They went up her calf, had a tiny heel and buttons all the way up.

Walking back out of the closet she moved to her vanity table and tied her brown curls up with a red silk ribbon. After many failed attempts she finally tied it in a bow and not just a knot. She even put on a necklace, lend to her by Narcissa, with anti-breaking spells on it, to finish her dressing up.

When she was finished, Draco came in to her room to wake her up. He saw her sitting there and lost his breath "Oh Darling, you look beautiful." he said. And when she cracked into her stunning angel smile he collected her into his arms and swung her around 'til she laughed.

"Do you think the King and Queen at Hogwarts will like it?" she asked him seriously after she'd been put down and they were walking to the kitchen for some breakfast. Narcissa insisted on having all meals in the dinning room, but Draco preferred the kitchen when they were so few.

Draco buttered some toast for them both "Well there is no king at Hogwarts, but the Queen definitely will love you." He was curious to see McGonagall's reaction to meeting Granger's child.

"Wha' happened fo fe king?" Cora-Lynn asked curiously with toast in her mouth.

"No talking with your mouth full." Draco told her absentmindedly. How should he explain what had happened to Albus Dumbledore, King of Hogwarts.

"Well see, Lynnie, some very bad people hurt the king. Way back before you were born."

He nearly choked on his toast when she asked if the bad people were 'Death Beaters'.

"Do you mean Death Eaters?" he asked cautiously, and Cora-Lynn nodded.

"How do you know about those?" and how much did she know? His mark was concealed by a charm at the moment, but if she saw it sometime, would she know? Would she be scared of him?

She chewed and swallowed the last of her toast before answering him "Mummy told me about them. She said that once they hurt a lot people, even Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. And that we should be happy they are gone, because their boss was an evil snake man."

Draco was speechless.

Cora-Lynn continued "I don't know if she was telling the truth though, I mean, a snake man as a boss? Sounds like something from Spiderman." She concluded, before jumping down from the stool Draco had put her on and putting her plate in the sink where a house elf took over.

Draco poured himself some more black coffee for the shock "Go and get your jacket and shoes on, then we'll leave." He mechanically told Cora-Lynn. He would never ever let her find out what he had been. She would think of him as one of the bad guys and he would lose her. The thought was unimaginable to him.

Cora-Lynn put on the purple, wool coat she had also gotten from Narcissa along with her boots. Draco joined her by the fireplace with her backpack and they flooed to The Hog's Head.

Stepping out into the still dusty and dirty looking pub Cora-Lynn wrinkled her nose "Is this Hogwarts?" she asked, clearly not pleased.

Chuckling Draco led her outside "No Lynnie, that was a pub. You'll learn about that when you get _much _older."

"Wooow!" the little girl looked with big eyes around the city "It's like Diagon Alley."

"It's better, none of your 'uncles' work here." Draco said under his breath and took her hand "Come on, no running away right now, we still have to get to Hogwarts." He turned her around and pointed at the castle, but Cora-Lynn would've seen it anyhow "_That's _a real castle!" she said, flabbergasted.

"Sure is." Draco commented and they started walking, Cora-Lynn was of course talking and asking questions all the way there.

She thought the statues by the main gate should be unicorns instead. And that Hagrid's hut looked like the house from Hansel and Gretel. Draco had no clue who they were.

As soon as they were inside the restored castle she quieted down though. It was unusually still because everyone was in class, so Draco brought her to the Great Hall first.

"That is where you'll eat with your classmates, and in the morning hundreds of owls fly in to deliver the mail." Draco vividly explained everything to Cora-Lynn who looked around in awe, until Draco mentioned the owls.

"Don't they poop in your food?" she wanted to know, looking cautiously towards the windows.

Draco chuckled "Sometimes. Come on," he brought her to one of the house tables "This will be your table, can you read the name on the banner?"

Cora-Lynn looked up "Nope." she cheerfully said.

"Well it says 'Slytherin', you remember that when you're eleven and the Sorting Hat tells you which house you'll be going to." Draco mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that Hermione would never find out about this.

"I will." Cora-Lynn promised, wondering how in the world a hat could determine something like that. She asked Draco about it, of course, and it caused him to lead her towards the Headmistress's office.

The gargoyles gave him a riddle and once he'd solved it, they stepped inside on the moving stairs. Cora-Lynn giggled "It's like in a mall, but funner!" she exclaimed, clutching Draco's hand.

Minerva McGonagall had aged of course, but she was still as sharp as ever.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise." She said, just rising from her chair to greet him before sitting down again and transfiguring a small chair for Cora-Lynn.

"Do you want your daughter to be on the list for Hogwarts?" she got out some parchment to complete the paperwork.

Draco hadn't thought about it, but he was tempted to take the opportunity to get Cora-Lynn written up for a spot on the magical school. If it wasn't because Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes stared at him from the old man's portrait, he probably would've lied.

"Oh Cora-Lynn isn't my daughter, Miss McGonagall, she is Hermione Granger's child, I thought you two should meet. Since her mother was such a talented student." He fought to keep a straight face. Talented in the most obnoxious sense of the word.

Cora-Lynn curtsied "Pleased to meet you Queen McGonagall."

McGonagall didn't react to being called queen, because she was still digesting the first information she had gotten "Hermione Granger had a child? This is her daughter?"

Draco could easily tell that McGonagall hadn't known already and feared that he may have made a huge mistake. "Yes, well, we just dropped by, I'm showing Lynnie around. So we'll talk to you later." He ushered Cora-Lynn out of the office.

"Draco! You didn't let me say goodbye to the Queen!" Cora-Lynn scolded him down the stairs, that weren't as fun anymore.

"I'm sorry Lynnie, but you know, we shouldn't keep her busy. She's very busy after all." Draco explained and took Cora-Lynn by her hand to continue his tour of Hogwarts. She was enthralled with all of it and couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts herself.

"How much bigger am I gonna be when I go here?" she asked seriously and Draco let his hand hover somewhere above her head "When you're this tall." he promised her.

She looked beaten "Oh, that is going to take a _long _time. I'd better eat all my veggies."

Chuckling Draco brought her back down to the main entrance to show her where the house points were counted, before they'd had to leave. There they bumped into Harry and Teddy, who had just been written up for his spot at Hogwarts.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Teddy and Cora-Lynn observed the two, and could sense the tension between them. Even though they were actually colleagues now.

"I was just giving Lynnie a tour." Draco explained to Harry who finally noticed Cora-Lynn. She stood with her arms stretched forward and he instantly took her in his arms and kissed her cheek "Hi, Lynnie. It's been too long."

"I know Uncle Harry, that's because I live in a Manor now. It's really big and it takes a long time to get out of there. And there are balls to go to all the time!" Cora-Lynn prattled on until Draco reached for her "I'll take her now, Potter."

It stung to see how close she was to Potter, and like he'd gathered from the day they'd met George, the Weasleys as well. He considered her to be _his _in some way.

"Harry, you promised to show me the Quidditch pitch." Teddy tugged at Harry's robes and then stuck his tongue out at Cora-Lynn when Harry put her back down. He was used to the little diva stealing all of the attention.

"I wanna go too!" Cora-Lynn insisted, staring darkly at Teddy.

Draco put his hand on Cora-Lynn's shoulder "Now, children, behave nicely. Lynnie, I'll show it to you some other time."

"Yeah, kids, you see, Malfoy is very intimidated by me on the Quidditch pitch. It's better for his ego if we're not there at the same time." Harry smirked.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah scar boy? Let's go right now."

"You're on!"

Teddy looked at Cora-Lynn "What does intimidated mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders "No idea, what's an ego?"

0o0

Draco and Harry had found some old brooms and just when the testosterone was about to ignite between them they found out they didn't have a Quaffle or anything, because it was locked up at the castle.

The children weren't at all disappointed though, both of them got to try flying. Cora-Lynn was taken away by it. She refused to get off the broom and demanded more and more laps around the pitch and to go faster each time. She had a natural ability to move with the broom and neither men had no doubt she would one day be a great Quidditch player.

"Well you certainly don't get that from your mother." Draco observed. Harry looked at him funnily when he'd said, realising he was right. The foursome parted ways when Teddy reminded Harry that he had promised Ginny to be home by dinnertime.

Back at the Malfoy Manor Cora-Lynn wasn't in the least bit tired after her long day, so Draco took her to the playground. He watched her climb around, walk on the balance beam (ready to jump up, should she fall) and pretend to be flying. She had already asked him for a broom for her birthday.

They had been there for about half an hour when Narcissa came down to join them. She looked like something had startled her usually pristine image and Draco worried. He told Cora-Lynn to keep playing and escorted his mother to a bench a little further away, but still he had one eye on Cora-Lynn, hanging from the monkey bars.

Until Narcissa told Draco "Your father has died.", then he looked away.

A scream pierced the air. It was Cora-Lynn. She had fallen down and now lay completely still in the sand.

**A/N: **I am never ever going that long without access to my computer or the internet. Anyhow I hope a longer chapter and a cliffhanger makes up for the long wait. Please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	9. Chapter Eight, If I Could Write

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or If I Could Write by Sam Phillips.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to my fiancée x-PoisonousKisses-x.

**Chapter Eight**

_**If I Could Write**_

'_I took your ring that never comes off, and put it on'_

Draco sat on an uncomfortable chair at the children's medical ward of the magical hospital St Mungo's. He had his head hidden in his hands, but even though he wanted to, so badly, he couldn't cry. He could only sit, paralyzed.

As soon as Cora-Lynn had fallen down and Draco saw she didn't move he had rushed her off to the hospital, Narcissa tagging along to make sure Cora-Lynn would be safe and then get a healer to check the cause of Lucius' death.

They were told that the only reason Cora-Lynn had seemed lifeless was because she had the wind knocked out of her when she landed on the ground. Draco had a view of the room where a healer and mediwitch was working on her.

A kind looking nurse interrupted his solitude waiting "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, it's a broken collarbone and two ribs, but she will be fine."

Finally Draco removed his hands and looked up at the young girl "Why is it taking so long?" his voice was rough and he felt hoarse. He hadn't spoken since explaining to the hospital staff what had happened.

The nurse patted his back "They're just taking their precautions with the spells and potions, because she is not fully developed. They don't want to risk something going wrong later on in her life."

At last the tears spilled, running down his pale cheeks "I knew it, I've broken her. She's going to be hurt the rest of her life."

He didn't understand why the nurse was still smiling at him "Mr. Malfoy, kids get in trouble all the time. Otherwise we wouldn't need this ward. You just be glad it's not more serious. Cora-Lynn will be fine, and I bet she'll feel even better now that her mother is on the way."

She walked off leaving Draco more scared than before at the thought of Hermione being on the way.

Cora-Lynn was being bandaged when Narcissa returned to the hospital. The last of her injuries would have to heal normally to be sure she preserved her body structure.

"Have you heard from Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked her son, both of them following the mediwitch who was carefully wrapping Cora-Lynn.

He shook his head "No, but a nurse told me she's on her way. This is horrible mother. She trusted me with her child."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son, who was, in that moment, not much older than the girl they were both so worried about. He cried at her shoulder and she tried her best to soothe him, and at the same time finding a way to bring up Lucius.

"Miss Granger will forgive you Draco. Cora-Lynn will be fine and you've done everything you can for her. Now," she fixed her hair and smoothed her skirt and sweater "about your father."

Draco broke free of her embrace and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "Yes?" he prepared for the worst.

"The healer said that he simply gave up. He had no will left to live Draco, you saw it yourself. Not even Cora-Lynn could cheer him up. In a way it's for the best and he didn't suffer." She kept on a brave face as she said that, but in truth she was more touched by Lucius' death than she let on.

Yes, he had been hard to live with after he had lost his mood. And he was never a dream of a husband, despite how much he used to dote on his wife. But she couldn't remember not having Lucius in his life.

Since she was little they had went to the same birthday parties, had the same tutor, attended Hogwarts together, cotillions, balls and then the afternoon they were told they had been betrothed since childhood and now was the time for Lucius to propose.

In a way he had been her oldest and closest friend, and now she had lost him. Ironically enough the only person she would ever dare tell how much she was going to hate being a widow, was Lucius. In their early days he would've laughed at that. It would be ages before it would be proper of her to throw another ball, and Narcissa hated to wear all black. That was more Bellatrix' style.

She clutched Draco's hand "I have to go home now and start preparing the funeral." she lied. Really, she was going home to cry. You can't have your make-up running in public.

0o0

"Mr. Malfoy, the sedative potion we gave Cora-Lynn earlier will start to wear off soon, and since her mother isn't here yet, you should go sit with her so she doesn't wake up alone." A nurse informed him and he practically jumped up from his seat.

Emotionally exhausted he sat down in the large hospital bed next to Cora-Lynn's very small body and slipped her warm hand into his own.

"Does she have a fever?" he asked the nurse before she left the room. He thought she was burning up.

The nurse nodded "Yes, but it'll wear off soon, it's because of all the medicine." She adjusted the curtains, poured a glass of water for both of them and told him to get her if he had any questions before leaving the private room and closing the door behind her.

"Draco?" a tiny voice rasped.

His eyes widened instantly "Lynnie? Little princess!" he hugged her as tight as he could until he heard her wimper.

"My head hurts." she whined tired and her eyes closed again. Draco helped her to sit up and lifted one of the glasses to her mouth so she could drink a little.

Cora-Lynn licked her lips and instantly asked for more "Mmm, it helps." She murmured, still with her eyes half closed.

Draco used his wand to dim the lights and it wasn't long until Cora-Lynn had some more colour in her face and felt much better.

"Why are you crying? Did you also fall?" she wanted to know before dapping Draco's face with a napkin.

He couldn't help but chuckle and grabbed her arm to kiss her wrist, trying to ignore how much her skin burned against his lips "No, princess, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

"Oh. Did you finally get to watch the finale of Hell's Kitchen on the telly?" she wondered.

Climbing into the bed next to her Draco got comfortable "No, I'm happy because you're okay Lynnie. I've been really worried. And I owe you a huge apology, I should've have watched you much closer and _never _have let you play on those damned monkey bars!"

Cora-Lynn didn't look pleased "That sounds really boring."

Draco huffed "I don't care."

He tucked her close to his body and soon after they both fell asleep. And his nap lasted until Cora-Lynn's voice cut through his dreamless sleep "MUMMY!"

She tried to fly out of the bed to hug her mother, but her ribs hurt too much for her to move around a whole lot. Instead Hermione was by her side faster than Draco could say anything.

"Oh my darling, my little girl." Hermione said over and over again, hugging Cora-Lynn and kissing her face anywhere she could get to. Draco watched them both with such affection in his heart at the touching scene.

"Granger," he began his apology but was instantly cut off.

Hermione pointed her wand at him "You, will _never _come near my daughter again!"

0o0

In the following time Hermione took a longer period off work and smothered Cora-Lynn with affection. At first her daughter didn't mind. She was still weak and limited when she got back from the hospital, and she had missed her mother so much she didn't mind being fussed about by her every day.

Even though Cora-Lynn quickly healed and started to look forward to being able to run around and come back to day-care, the night before Hermione had to return to work she was tugging Cora-Lynn in and noticed she was unusually grumpy and silent.

"Where does it hurt, Sweets?" Hermione asked, with worry in her eyes. Cora-lynn was already out of all of her bandages and the healers had promised her she was fine. She had even made up an elaborate lie about lost paperwork to get her checked out by a Muggle doctor.

Cora-Lynn turned to her side, her back facing Hermione, "Nothing hurts." she mumbled.

"Hey," Hermione gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her back "tell me what's wrong?"

Her heart nearly broke when tears started falling from Cora-Lynn's ice-blue eyes "I miss Draco!" she finally got out between sobs and hiccups. Hermione dried her eyes and wiped her nose with some paper napkins from the bedside table, intentionally stalling.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Draco since she'd yelled at him at the hospital. She had been fearing the next day when they would be face to face again, but seeing her daughter like that and hearing all the things she was now telling he had done for her the fear ebbed away.

So she held her head high the next day when she walked into her office. Everything was tidied up, there were fresh flowers in the windows, a cup of hot coffee on her desk as well as a new chair that looked damn comfortable.

Behind it Draco stood, looking cloaked in fear and mainly guilt.

"I got two different ones, because I didn't know which one you'd like the most." was the first thing he said while Hermione was quieted by her awe.

When she turned towards him, she saw he had dark circles around his eyes and had gone almost hollow cheeked. He ran a hand through his hair briskly "Look Granger, I know you hate me and I understand that you never want to speak with me again, but before that begins you _have _to tell me how Lynnie is? I've been driving myself crazy with worry, if something is really wrong I'll … I'll," he couldn't even think up a revenge horrible enough for him to deserve if he'd hurt the child.

Hermione smiled "As tempting as it is never to speak with you again, calm down Malfoy. Cora-Lynn is fine now."

Draco sunk down onto the chair he had bought for her and let out a huge sigh of relief "Oh thank Merlin, I've been so worried, you don't even know." he immediately regretted what he said.

Especially when Hermione raised one eyebrow, but she decided to let it go "Malfoy, I know I overreacted. Not much," she hurriedly defended herself "but Cora-Lynn told me how good you've been with her and she really misses you."

Standing up so Hermione could sit, Draco waited impatiently for her to continue "And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me today and pick her up from day-care? And then we can all do something?"

The look of pure joy on his face touched Hermione deeply. He accepted her offer and they both went to work, silently, but smiling. Draco kept on checking the clock and began to pack his things together already fifteen minutes before they actually got off. He sent an owl off to Blaise to explain why he'd have to cancel their plans, and one for his mother to let her know Cora-Lynn was okay.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked into Muggle London from there.

"You know Malfoy, you don't look so good, is something wrong?" Hermione politely enquired. He had never looked worse.

Draco shrugged his shoulders "Well Lynnie's accident combined with the funeral hasn't exactly been easy." he explained.

Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arms "What funeral?"

"My father passed away the day Lynnie got hurt." Draco answered shortly, and continued to walk. He didn't know exactly how he felt about it yet.

"I'm sorry." Hermione quietly condoled. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the day-care.

0o0

Of course Cora-Lynn was overjoyed that afternoon when she saw Draco again. And for several weeks it became a pattern that Draco would come with Hermione to pick up the child most days and they would go on excursions or just back home to cook dinner and other trivial things.

They visited Narcissa often as well who was very lonely, but always perked up around Cora-Lynn and she and Hermione talked a lot about S.P.E.W and other charity programs. Hermione actually got used to being a guest in the Malfoy Manor although it had taken her a lot to overcome her painful memories the first time she went there.

One night Blaise joined them and Hermione was surprised to find out she could have such a good time in the company of two Slytherins. Narcissa offered to look after Cora-Lynn that night and the three of them went out to a bar and spend the night drinking cheap beer with much success.

To balance things out Hermione brought Malfoy to Ginny's Quidditch matches, after having tried to fly herself Cora-Lynn was now Ginny's biggest fan, and other Weasley gatherings. She even let him come to a dinner at her parents house, but only because Geoffrey was invited as well and Hermione's mother Helen had promised to behave.

Besides after Cora-Lynn's accident, Draco had lost some points with the Grangers.

Tonight they were going back late to Hermione's place after having taken a trip up to Oxford to, as Hermione had put it, 'get Cora-Lynn in some nature'.

There had been a row between Hermione and Draco when Cora-Lynn had asked about what sort of houses there were at Oxford and explained to Hermione that Draco had said she would be in Slytherin.

But it had all ended in piece at a traditional pub where they all had fish and chips for lunch to Cora-Lynn's pleasure.

Draco was carrying her upstairs and Cora-Lynn was already sleeping in his arms, but her eyes fluttered open for a bit when she was put in her bed and Hermione tugged her in. They kissed goodnight and after stroking her hair several times and tickling her feet Draco insisted it was his turn.

He bent down to kiss her cheek and as he stood back up Cora-Lynn mumbled on the brink of sleep "Night Mummy and Daddy."

The mood fell instantly as Draco and Hermione looked each other in the eyes. This time Draco knew he couldn't see Cora-Lynn anymore, he could see it in Hermione's panicked expression. She didn't want to have to tell him.

But it wouldn't be responsible or fair to her boyfriend whose patience about the way Hermione let Draco into Cora-Lynn's life she had already stretched enough. But she knew how much he cared for her daughter and during all the time they had spent together their old passion that had caused them to kiss years back had transformed into a wonderful, strong friendship between them.

She didn't want to let him go either. But it was another obstacle between them. She hadn't been careful enough. Again she felt like she was a failure as a Mom.

Draco took a long, last look at Cora-Lynn. Then he squeezed Hermione's hand, trying to ignore the tears that were pouring down her cheek, and left without saying anything.

0o0

Hermione quit. She quit Draco and her job and any feelings that were involved around the two. Instead she found work at a bookstore as a buyer and where she also helped out with some administrational duties that she were used to. It was a good job and she was really beginning to love it more than her old one.

When summer came Cora-Lynn didn't ask about Draco as much. She had always liked Geoffrey as well and she saw more and more of him and sometimes he even spent the night to have 'slumber parties' with Hermione. She adapted to the change and was still a happy kid, and even more beautiful since her front tooth had grown out.

Hermione was happy as well. She had a boyfriend who loved her, a nice house, good job and good friends, and a wonderful kid who she could shower with affection.

Soon she would have three weeks off and she couldn't wait for all the things she, Geoffrey and Cora-Lynn had planned.

Little did she know, Geoffrey had a plan of his own when he came by the bookstore to pick her up one afternoon.

It was a hot day and she was wearing a skirt and strappy top, her hair was curling in all directions and her forehead was slightly sweaty as she had been stocking shelves.

Hermione had not expected Geoffrey to come in, drop on one knee and ask her "Will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't cry when she said yes and he slipped a gorgeous ring on her finger.

**A/N: **Probably not what you expected right? Don't worry, there will be plenty Dramione action for those of you who have asked, in the next chapter. If you review you get a night out with Draco and Blaise or a day-trip to Oxford.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	10. Chapter Nine, Crying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Crying by Vonda Shepard.

**Dedication: **To anyone who stays loyal and patient enough to review after my long absence. You're what keep this story going.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Crying**_

'_I was alright for awhile, I could smile for awhile, but I saw you last night, you held my hand so tight, as you stopped to say hello, oh you wished me well, you couldn't tell that I'd been crying over you'_

For several months now Hermione had outwardly been a woman in bliss due to her engagement to Geoffrey. And for the first three months or so she really had been happy. She enthusiastically told friends and family the happy news, made plans for their future life together with Geoffrey and went along with planning a Muggle wedding as she still hadn't told him what she really was.

Cora-Lynn was excited about the prospect of being a bridesmaid and the party.

Geoffrey came to live with them for a month as a sort of trial and it went terrific. And her mother was probably most thrilled of all and had instantly brought out her wedding dress for Hermione to wear when she heard the news.

All of the happiness came crashing down one night when Cora-Lynn was staying the night at the Burrow and Hermione was with Geoffrey. They were discussing where they would live and Hermione insisted on her townhouse, refusing to move Cora-Lynn from her known surroundings.

"It will do for a little while, but when we have more children it won't be big enough." he sensibly argued.

Hermione's stomach turned. More children? For some reason she was immediately opposed to the idea. She didn't answer and Geoffrey thought she was accepting she'd been beat and tugged her close to his body and pulled the bed covers over them.

Feeling smothered suddenly Hermione kicked her side of the duvet off and struggled out of Geoffrey's arms "I have to get some water, I'm burning up." she lied and tiptoed to his kitchen.

To her luck her purse was in there and she quickly dug out her cell phone and found the ringtones menu. She pushed play once she found her own and pretended to answer her phone "Molly? Oh no …" she paused and feigned a gasp "Oh no, my poor baby. Yes I'll come right by to pick her up, thanks for calling."

She could feel Geoffrey staring at her back as she pretended to hang up and slip her phone back down into her purse.

"Is Cora-Lynn alright?" his honest worry for her daughter made Hermione even more ashamed of her lie.

"She has a fever and vomited once and she wants to come home with me, so I'm sorry honey, but I have to leave." She walked back to his bedroom as they talked to get her clothes and get dressed.

"I understand. Wait for a bit and I'll drive you."

In a frenzy Hermione had turned down the offer and rushed out of the apartment. When she got home and sat alone in her living room, she started crying. It made her think of the night Draco had cheered her up by getting her drunk. For a second she was about to send Oreo to him with a request to bring himself and a bottle of Firewhiskey over.

She cried harder when she remembered she couldn't. It was almost six months now since they'd seen or spoken to each other. Cora-Lynn mentioned him once in a while and every time she felt like she was being cut with something hard.

Finally she had fallen asleep after two large brandies.

Time had passed since the incident and Hermione avoided all talk of future children and was vague about the date of the wedding. Ginny had asked the most, she impatiently waited to get to throw the bachelorette party. Molly kept on fussing about how long engagements weren't healthy for the relationship and begging to meet Geoffrey soon.

So as Hermione was getting herself and Cora-Lynn ready for a big feast at the Weasley's she wasn't sure she was looking forward to it.

"Mummy do I look okay?" Cora-Lynn asked her with sincere worry as she modelled herself in front of Hermione's mirror wearing a red silk dress with matching shoes that also had white polka dots on it. It had been an anonymous gift for her fifth birthday. Hermione had a pretty clear idea who'd sent it though.

"You do Sweets, you look beautiful as always." She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead and cheeks until she ran off. Hermione composed herself. The dress reminded her of Draco. Even though she'd cut him out of her life he kept popping up here and there.

Sometimes she wondered if she'd made the right choice about him. All the way back to when they had kissed at that ministry ball. Maybe if she hadn't stopped him it could've let to something. There had been a lot of passion between them, she couldn't deny it.

But in those excited eyes Bellatrix' shadow still haunted her, the look was similar to the one her torturer had shown that day in the Malfoy Manor. So many bad memories trailed back to Draco she felt like hypocrite for having ever wanted him and missing him.

And yet she couldn't break out of it. He got her, but he still challenged her. He loved her daughter almost as much as she did herself. And her daughter loved him back. He had become a good man. Had she become a good woman?

She had let Draco on hadn't she? She wasn't being true with Geoffrey, her fiancée. She had sent her own kid away.

Hyperventilating Hermione took a few unsteady steps back and sunk down on her bed, pressing her palm to her chest and trying to catch her breath.

Was she doing the right thing by marrying Geoffrey? Did she really love him? Yes, that she didn't really doubt. But was it the kind of love you marry for?

Black spots appeared in front of her and she felt dizzy despite sitting down.

She saw things clearly. She had said yes to Geoffrey because she felt like she should. And he was so safe. She would have a husband in her home and a loving father for her child. But then what?

Would they get more children right away? Geoffrey was years older than herself, it wasn't surprising he was so ready to settle down and wanted a family of his own. Maybe he expected her to stay home with their future children. The brightest witch of her age, using all of her wits and knowledge to change diapers and make ends meet.

At last Hermione snapped out of circle of questions, doubts and worries. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. Only one lingered. Should she break off her engagement?

She fixed her hear, slipped on a simple dark blue dress and got Cora-Lynn in her coat and ready to floo as if she was acting on autopilot.

Once they stepped out of the Weasley fireplace in the Burrow Cora-Lynn ran straight into the arms or Ron who lifted her up on his shoulders "Congratulations Mummy!" the girl cried happily as the rest of the assembled guest joined in the congratulating.

Hermione looked around the finely decorated living room and kitchen and finally saw the banner, enchanted to hang above the long, already set, table that read "Hermione 23 Years" and had glittering balloons on it in happy colours.

Her vision went blurred from the tears in her eyes. How could she have forgotten her birthday? But all of her friends had clearly remembered and she hadn't felt as loved in a long time.

After her initial shock she took her time to greet everybody with hugs and kisses and to thank Molly for the beautiful party, insisting it was too much.

The present table was full and she felt a long forgotten childish thrill at guessing what was in the boxes and hidden by cheery wrapping paper.

From Hagrid she got a rare book on magical creatures. And to her surprise it wasn't dangerous. Bill and Fleur got her an expensive basket full of luxurious bath products while their daughter Victoire had made her a necklace out of seashells.

Molly gave her a cookbook with her own recipes in it, and Arthur gave had gotten her a blender. ("You might have one already, but I tweaked this one a little. Don't tell Molly.)

George got her a Muggle book called 'Sex and the Single Mom', Hermione blushed and hid it out of view from the children. Angelina, who was there as George's date scolded him and handed over her present "I tried to talk him out of it. But here, I hope you like it."

Hermione thanked her and opened the pretty box. It was a beautiful knitted cardigan from the shop where Angelina worked. Hermione didn't care that the two didn't know each other super well having been in different years, and shared different interests, at Hogwarts and so she might have bought it because she got a discount, she thanked the woman several times.

No one ever got her clothes, especially not pieces she actually liked. It was a little tight and daring; if she'd ever gotten any clothing it was a baggy pair of pyjamas as a teenager.

Harry and Ginny had bought her an expensive magical camera so she could take moving pictures. She squealed and hugged them both while also opening a scrapbook from them and the macaroni box Teddy had made her with drawings he'd also made inside. She immediately slipped the drawings into the first pages of the scrapbook and showed him.

Ron got her a box of her favourite chocolates and a bottle of champagne. "For the wedding night." he winked. Hermione smiled. Whatever bond it was between them she cherished it more through out the years. Even if she sometimes thought he hadn't matured at all during those years.

Lately Luna had gotten into crystals and gave her one, which supposedly secured marital bliss. Hermione didn't know about that, but it was beautiful and would fit well on her mantel piece.

Some of her old co-workers from the ministry had been invited as well and had bought her flowers, exotic teas and other little presents like that.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling through out the evening. The food was delicious, butterbeers, mead and firewhiskey flowed freely, the kids played well together until they were put to bed in Percy's old room.

He was in Romania visiting Charlie, but the two had sent her a card and some money to buy a present for herself.

Later on in the evening a group of the old members of The Order of the Phoenix arrived, including McGonagall who asked very curiously about Cora-Lynn. To save Hermione, George cranked up some music and Arthur magically moved their furniture aside so people could dance. After a couple of hours Hermione's feed ached, she had danced with Harry, Ron and George most of the time, and Arthur once. Before she had to take a break she had been dancing around with Ginny who was completely wasted.

She and George were having a dirty limerick contest when Hermione quietly stepped outside to get some fresh air.

A large beautifully wrapped present sat on the doormat. 'To Hermione' was all it said. Hermione recognized the label and the handwriting from the present Cora-Lynn had gotten on her birthday. For a while she hesitated, but it was too much to resist and she started tearing off the bow and clawing at the wrapping paper until it came off.

There was a black box inside. Carefully she lifted off the lid and removed some black tissue paper. A beautiful, sexy red dress laid on more black tissue paper. The fabric felt like nothing she had ever felt before. It had a long slit up the right side, tiny straps and a deep cleavage. For a second she thought of Jessica Rabbit and giggled to herself.

She imagined herself in it. It was nothing like she had ever worn before, but she wanted to. It was sexy, bold and beautiful just like she wanted to be, just once in a while. She started feeling hot even though she was outside and quickly shrunk the box with the dress in it so she could slip it into her coat pocket. She didn't want to share with the rest of the guests about her secret present.

The party was still going strong when she got back inside. Molly and Arthur were about to retire when Molly offered Hermione to spent the night if she wanted to. Hermione gratefully accepted the offer and stayed with her guests for a while longer to be polite before she retired to bed.

The next morning she woke up to sound of children's laughter. It was the loveliest sound and right now she wouldn't mind having a bunch of children. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her presents and her guess was that Molly had been cleaning up and put them there. She sat up in bed and said good morning to Cora-Lynn, Victoire and Teddy.

She then realized the reason they'd been laughing was because they'd been reading in the book she had gotten from George.

"Cora-Lynn, you put that book down right now and apologize!" Hermione strictly demanded and Cora-Lynn did as she was told.

Hermione hated lecturing her daughter, but boundaries are all-important with kids.

"Unless you two want me to tell your parents, you apologize as well. And all of you promise to never take something that doesn't belong to you again." All the children promised before rushing out the door and downstairs.

Even though she knew they'd ultimately break their promise she was proud of the children. Victoire was spoiled rotten by her parents, Bill admitted it herself, Teddy had lost his and Cora-Lynn only had one parent, but all three of them were wonderful children. Most of the time, anyhow.

Stretching and yawning Hermione got out of bed and put on her dress before heading for the kitchen to found out who'd been too drunk to get home last night.

Harry, Ron, Arthur and Molly were all gathered around the table for breakfast. She could see the children playing outside.

"Did Ginny leave already?" Hermione wondered disappointed, pulling out a chair.

Grinning Harry pointed at the couch where Ginny laid with a wet cloth over her eyes and a bucket next to her. Laughingly Hermione asked her how she was. Ginny merely groaned.

Molly served an impressive breakfast meal and Hermione was buttering a piece of toast when an owl tapped it's beak against a window. Ron got up to let it in and as he walked back he hit Hermione over the head with an envelope.

She glared at him "What is that?"

Opening it she found out and sighed. Harry and Ron had gotten identical letters.

"The Ministry cordially invites Miss Hermione Granger and escort to the Anually Ministry Ball in Celebration of Mr. Harry Potters Defeat of Lord Voldemort." She read aloud. It was really a tribute to all three of them and they knew they'd have to go.

Harry already looked troubled and Hermione put her hand over his "Don't worry, it won't be so bad this year. The more time that passes, the easier it'll be to think back on." she promised him, not sure if it was true.

The rest of the Wealeys got invitations as well. It should be a joyous evening with so many of their friends attending the party, and even though everyone was happy that battle had ended as it did, it still brought back horrible memories for most.

"Are you going to bring Geoffrey?" Molly casually asked. Hermione evaded "No, it's a magical thing and I think me, Ron and Harry should be there for each other on that night." She looked at the guys to back her up and of course they did.

"I wonder if Neville is coming? Does anyone know if he's back from his world trip yet?" Harry skilfully changed the subject.

Ginally finally got up in a vertical position "He is, I had lunch with him at that new French place in Hogsmeade last week."

"Oh I wish I had known that I would've invited him at the party." Molly interjected.

Ron got a devious look on his face and ignored his mother's comment, directing his attention at Ginny "Oh yeah, what'd you have?"

"Foie Gras and an assorted snail plate." Ginny answered then paused "I hate you Ron!" she hissed before turning to her side and vomiting into the bucket.

Harry rushed over to aid his girlfriend and Molly told off Ron while Hermione felt like she was a teenager again. She grinned. It was a good feeling.

Hermione and Cora-Lynn had to stay at the Burrow until they'd eaten dinner before Molly let them go. Once they were back home Cora-Lynn prattled on about how much fun she had and how happy she was that she had chosen this occasion to debut her dress.

While Cora-Lynn was in her bath, Hermione called her parents to make sure they could babysit Cora-Lynn next weekend. Her mothers only condition was that they could eat lunch together the next day to celebrate her birthday.

After that Hermione popped in Peter Pan, a personal favourite, and she and Cora-Lynn crept together under the same blanket to watch the movie. When the credits rolled over the screen Hermione turned the TV off.

"Mummy? How come Peter didn't want to have parents? I think that's silly!" Cora-Lynn stated. In her world family meant everything. She still secretly imagined Hermione and Draco together.

Softly stroking Cora-Lynn's arm Hermione hesitated with her answer "Because if he stayed with his parents he would have to grow up and he wants to be a boy forever. But you know, if you've got good parents you will be a kid forever."

She hid her head in Cora-Lynn's hair and showered her with little kisses "You will always be my little girl, right?"

Nodding Cora-Lynn put her short arms around Hermione's neck and they lay close together in silence. After a while Hermione could tell by Cora-Lynn's breathing that she was asleep, but she herself was lost in thoughts.

All of her worries returned and she wondered if she was doing the right thing with her life. Even though she would of course eventually tell Geoffrey about her being a witch and she was sure he would be able to accept it, that was the sort of man he was, would he ever fit in with that part of her life?

When Hermione finally fell asleep she had haunting nightmares.

The week after passed without any major occurrences. Geoffrey was busy at work and Hermione was glad to just be in her and Cora-Lynn's usual routine. She had already warned her fiancée that she had an event Saturday night and would be unavailable.

When Saturday came around she was tired and mostly wanted to stay away from the ball. The night before she, Ron and Harry had gotten together at her place to swell in memories and make a game plan for the party. They spent the night coming up with funnier and funnier ways to leave early. It had been late before they'd left and then the nightmares came back.

She had just fastened the black belt around her simple shirtdress and freshened her lipstick when she put her coat on and she felt something in the pocket.

It was the red dress from her birthday.

She restored it to it's right size and took it out of the box, once again admiring the beauty of it. Catching her reflection she stared uninhabited at it for a while. "To hell with it." she grinned.

0o0

Draco and Narcissa were at the Ministry ball as well. Draco had brought Blaise so there was someone he actually wanted to talk to when Narcissa ran around to all of her charity financers, chatting them up.

But Blaise had set his sights on a pretty blonde waitress and was chasing her around the large ballroom, which was entertaining but still boring after a while.

Of course there were loads other he could talk to, but none where he felt like it. He got a glass of elfmade wine and hid in a corner, worrying about when she would be there and wondering if he should just leave before she arrived with her two buddies. But his boss was still there and it would look bad to leave so early.

Hermione's heart was pounding hard when she arrived at the ballroom, shivering a little in the cold and searching for Harry and Ron in the crowds.

Her hair had been tamed to fall in pretty curls that landed on her nearly bare shoulders aside from the tiny straps holding her red dress up.

The only jewellery she wore was her engagement ring that sparkled on her finger. Her stilettos were red and it was actually the first time she'd found and occasion to wear them.

Her arms were naked as she hadn't even brought a shawl, and in the cold it was probably easy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. The slit up the side showed almost all of her slim, milky leg. She had kept her make-up natural side from a stunning red lipstick.

Harry and Ron couldn't stop praising her when they saw her, and neither could Ginny who they met up with after they'd made an entrance. Molly warned her not to get a cold and Arthur merely patted her shoulder as if he understood something she hadn't grasped herself yet.

George insisted on having the first dance with her, but she had already promised it to Ron. As the Golden Trio they officially opened the dancing part of the ball each year. Harry would naturally be dancing with Ginny and since Ron hadn't brought a date this year he and Hermione danced together.

As they swirled around on the dance floor Hermione still hadn't noticed Draco, watching her every move from the side. He was blown away by this new side of her beauty. He had seen so much of her during his time as Cora-Lynn's playdate, and yet here she was in an all new light.

By the way she was glowing he knew Cora-Lynn would have to be alright, it killed him not knowing. And she herself must be doing well also. He wondered if she was with Ron now as he watched them dance.

But once the song ended he merely kissed her cheek and they joined their group of friends while a lot of other couples now took the dance floor.

He was on his way to the bar much later on to get something stronger than wine when they at last couldn't avoid it any longer and were headed towards each other in a trick of fate.

Hermione's face fell for a second, but still she had to smile at him. He still looked as good as ever, so familiar. Oh how she had missed him.

She couldn't read his expression at all as he took her hand and shook it so formally "Hello Miss Granger."

"Hi..." she managed to croak, suddenly her throat had tied up.

"I hope you're doing well at your new job. May I offer you something to drink?" Draco gestured grandly towards the bar.

Hermione glared at him. She knew what he was doing. He was playing his old, arrogant self, as if he'd been preserved in aristocratic jelly.

"No thank you sir, I can order for myself." She could play his game as well. She ordered two glasses of champagne and downed one instantly. Right now, she needed liquid courage.

Draco pretended she didn't exist, but didn't leave the bar area.

"Like my dress?" she smirked.

His mouth twitched. The nerve of that little wench, trying to get him to respond beyond courtesy. He leaned forward and kept his mouth right by the shell of her ear as he whispered "Very much, it suits you."

Hermione hadn't been expecting her entire body react to the way his breath caressed her skin.

"I'm engaged." she blurted, blowing her seductive act and Draco's indifferent one. For a moment his façade cracked, until his expression became that plain one again.

"Best wishes."

He turned to leave, forgetting his drink when Hermione's words stopped him "Is that all you have to say?"

Not turning around because he couldn't keep looking at her like she didn't matter to him, Draco shrugged "What else should I say? Give Geoffrey my congratulations, tell him from me what a wonderful woman he is getting, what a beautiful child, that he is bloody luckiest"

His rant was cut off when Hermione had suddenly grabbed his arm, turned him around enough to pull him into a deep kiss.

Draco's arms went around her waist, pressing her as absolutely close against his body as possible, not caring she could feel his arousal.

Their tongues wrestled, their teeth clashed, his grip on her was bruising her skin and the way her nails dug into his skin was hurting him, but none of them cared at that moment.

Not until they were out of breath did they break apart, but Draco refused to let go of his hold on her.

He was unnerved about the way Hermione looked straight into his eyes, clearly searching for something, so he didn't break their glance.

Hermione was looking for it. That fright she had felt the first time they had kissed and she had recognized Bellatrix in his eyes. But it wasn't there anymore. She knew him now, he knew her and the want in her eyes only made her even more desperate for him.

Once he could tell she had found what she was looking for Draco gave her the smallest, most gentle kiss, a complete opposite of the other one. He briefly let go of her to take her hand and calmly lead her away from the party so he could appararate them to her bedroom.

Still holding her hand he guided her all the way to the bed and she eagerly crawled to the middle of it, opening her arms and inviting him to her.

He took off his shoes and socks, shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie, but Hermione was impatient and closed her hand around the tie, tugging him down to her, kissing him once more.

Their hands travelled everywhere and Hermione was aroused by his touch in places she didn't even realize the could be, they were getting to know their bodies, the only thing still foreign to them.

Draco slid the dress of off her and she opened his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt with fingers shaking from lust. She didn't recognize herself as she pressed her sex against his, desperate for any sort of relief.

Her breasts were bared for him and she was the one to bring his head to them, relishing in the way he delicately treated one nipple with his tongue and the other with his fingers.

"I want to feel you completely naked." Draco said with his lips against her bellybutton and even that got Hermione more wild with want. She nodded and finally disentangled herself from him long enough to tug off her panties and Draco lost his briefs as well.

Hermione thought he was beautiful, like a perfect Greek statue and felt suddenly ashamed of her body that had stretch marks, the ugly scar from Bellatrix that Draco had once before let his tongue run over.

But she saw in his eyes that he admired and desired her as much as she did him. Why had she cut him out of her life? Asking him to lie back, she got on her knees and kissed her way from his ankle to his pulsing arousal, greedily sucking it into her mouth, her hands playing their part as well.

Draco threw his head back in a groan as a white, hot blinding desire made him feel clearly what she was doing to him. On her knees, apologizing for what she did to them. Grabbing her hips he forcefully lifted her up, only to push her back to she was the one lying down.

He had things to apologize for as well and he returned the favour, again displaying the excellent skill of his tongue. Hermione came but still didn't feel satisfied enough, and she didn't mind the taste of herself on Draco's lips when they kissed again.

Both of them had a shine of sweat down their backs and the smell of their passion lingered heavily in the room, exciting them further. Hermione's engagement ring had been the first thing she had taken off and she didn't give it one thought when she finally felt Draco inside her.

She held on to him for dear life, her lap responding to his every move, she was already soaking wet and he could move easily, clutching her hair, whispering words of desire into her ear.

They rolled around in the rumpled sheets, both of them clinging to the other until finally they combusted together, arching their backs and letting go of all control as they cried out their release.

Catching their breaths, none of them moved and Hermione preferred feeling all of Draco on her as she sleepily wove her fingers with his and began to drift off. She didn't know which leg was his and which was her own, and when her breasts met his chest she didn't know if it was her breathing or his. She had never felt safer.

All good things must come to and end, and their peaceful sleep was instantly disrupted when the loud sound of glass breaking could be heard from downstairs. Someone was clearly walking around, banging into things every once in a while and breaking something else.

Hermione shook Draco "Someone's in here." she whispered, full of fright. She hadn't a clue where her wand was.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead "I'll take care of it." he put on his briefs and his shirt loosely, getting his wand from his pants pocket. Silently he walked out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

Hermione wrapped herself in her sheet and followed, startled that someone had broken in, but comforted by the fact that it was obviously a clumsy, Muggle break-in that they could easily handle.

The intruder found what he was searching for and switched on the lights.

Draco was shocked and lowered his wand "What are _you _doing here?"

Hermione had paled completely before the man even answered, "I'm here to see my daughter!"

**A/N: **I certainly hope this chapter was worth the wait, I personally love it. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review and this time you get a choice between Sexy Draco and Protective Draco.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	11. Chapter Ten, Magic Works

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Magic Works by 'The Weird Sisters'.

**Dedication: **Whoever becomes reviewer number one hundred I dedicate this final chapter to.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Magic Works**_

'_So believe, that magic works, don't be afraid, of being hurt, don't let this magic die, the answer's there, just look in her eyes'_

"_He _is Cora-Lynn's father?" Draco pointed with his wand at the tall man in front of him, completely struck with awe. The thought had never even occurred to him.

Opening her mouth to answer, Hermione was cut off "You bet your arse I am, now where is she? I want to see her!" he aggressively demanded, stinking of cheep beer and cigarette smoke. No wonder he had broken in so clumsily besides the fact that he was a wizard.

"She is with my parents and sit down! You're obviously drunk. And we have an agreement that you don't get to see her. You got your precious Quidditch career and I got Cora-Lynn on the terms that you never contacted her and I wouldn't tell the press a thing if you provided this house for me and a monthly allowance for Cora-Lynn. Or is our contract lost in that drunken brain of yours?" she spat at the blonde man, wanting nothing else but to shove him out the door and leave him standing out there in the cold.

But he was after all the father of her child.

Draco cleared his throat "I know in a way this is none of my business, but you let your daughter grow up without her father just so this Gryffindork could keep his Quidditch image?"

Hermione wanted to break something, stomp on the floor, scream and tear her hair out all at once. Draco's judgemental act burned her like fire, especially combined with the fact that she had just cheated on her fiancée with him. Suddenly she felt sick and had to sit down on the step of the stairs.

"Will you please get a Sober Up potion from the bathroom? And something for nausea." Hermione's hazel eyes pleaded so desperately that Draco pushed his urge to have a huge argument with the two of them aside. He turned on the stairs about to go up again when he couldn't help himself "Just tell me why you _ever _slept with Cormac McLaggen?"

"Well how could she have resisted?" Cormac slurred from his seat on the kitchen stool, uneasily running a hand through his sandy blonde curls.

"Shut up, both of you!" Hermione couldn't keep herself calm any longer "I need to think, alright? And I can't do that with you two going on like you're both four years old for Merlin's sake! Malfoy, get me the potions please and I will explain all of this later. Cormac, you and I are going to have a talk once you're sober. Until then, stay there and if you speak one word I will personally make sure you don't have any more children in the future!"

She hid her head in her palms, but let out a sigh of relief as she heard Draco moving upstairs and Cormac stayed quiet. All of the memories that she had tried to get rid off and had suppressed over the years came right back now.

Would she be able to keep him away from her daughter? … Well their daughter, to be fair. And was that even the best decision? She had always regretted the fact that Cora-Lynn was growing up without knowing who her father was.

But when she had found out she was expecting a baby Cormac's Quidditch career was at it's high point and being a family man didn't fit into his public image at all. Much of his financial success was due to the fact that he was considered one of the sexiest British Quidditch players and he had to keep up a lifestyle as a playboy. Something that had suited him fine.

She had kept track of his career through the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and her friends' Quidditch talk and knew that for a while it had been going downhill. Was that why he had the sudden urge to be something for his daughter who he had never cared for before?

Needing some answers Hermione lifted her head, but to her surprise Cormac had fallen asleep. She considered levitating him to the couch, but she couldn't wait until the next day to find out why he was there, and she especially couldn't risk Cora-Lynn coming home.

Or Geoffrey, finding Cormac on her couch and Draco in her bed? Oh what had she done!

She was crying silently from frustration and a soul shattering guilt when Draco came back with two Potion vials in his hand "Is the one against nausea for you or for his hangover?"

"For me." Hermione sniffed, eagerly drinking the vile tasting liquid.

After she had swallowed the room fell quiet, aside from Cormac's heavy snoring. Draco felt bad for his accusation earlier, and curious as hell, so he offered to wake Cormac.

"Yes, thank you. I think I'll make us some tea then." Hermione answered mechanically and got up.

Draco filled a glass with cold water but instead of drinking it like Hermione had expected him to, hew threw it in Cormac's face.

"Rise and shine. Drink this or I'll throw it in your face as well."

"You Malfoys did always boast about your nice manners." Cormac sarcastically commented before downing the Sober Up potion.

"Aww, you got me the one with the lemony taste. Thanks mate."

You could almost touch the negative tension in the room. Hermione sighed deeply and brought out cups for everyone "Drink your tea and play nice for a while. Cormac, are you feeling better?"

It felt odd talking to him in such a civil way. It had been years since she had last seen him and she never sent any sort of response to the checks she got from him.

"Fit as a fiddle."

Draco cleared his throat and retired to the kitchen table instead of the stools the other two were sitting on to give them a feel of privacy, without missing anything.

"How are you doing? You and … the baby?" Cormac awkwardly inquired.

"I'm doing fine, and the baby is five years old." She couldn't keep her resentment in check. Even though she had agreed to him not being a part of Cora-Lynn's life as much as he had, she still felt like he should've never even offered it.

Cormac stared into his teacup for a while "Five years old … already? Time sure goes by quickly."

"When you're having fun." Draco muttered under his breath, but quickly stirred his tea and stared out the window when he felt Hermione glare at him.

"I would've bet all of my trophies that you and Malfoy were never going to be a couple even though I read somewhere that you work together. Is that how you started dating that snake?" there was no love lost between Cormac and Draco, and they certainly hadn't forgotten their old house rivalry, not to mention their rivalry on the Quidditch pitch.

Draco's shoulders tensed as he waited for Hermione's answer "Me and Malfoy are not a couple. Cora-Lynn is very attached to him and so he is spending the night and we're all going to do something tomorrow." she skilfully lied, avoiding to even glance in Draco's direction.

"Well mentally I suppose they're about the same stage. Although if the baby is five now I think she's got Malfoy beat with a couple of years."

Forcefully pushing his chair back so it scraped across the floor Draco got up and went into the hallway to clean up the mess Cormac had made.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. Her nausea might be gone, but a strong headache was definitely coming "Cormac, just tell me why you're here. We do have an agreement."

For a long a time they were both silent. Hermione was on the edge of her seat, fighting back her impulse to shake an answer out of the man in front of her. He didn't lift his gaze from the kitchen counter "I never should've proposed that agreement. Look where it's gotten me. The rest of my Quidditch career is hanging in a thread, but what does that even matter when there's a five year old girl out there with my genes who I don't even know?"

Catching her breath Hermione asked him to look at her. She needed to know if he was serious "Are you saying that … what? You want me to send you a picture once in a while, you want to see her, or do you really want to be a father to her?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. _You _are her parent, I can't change that. But I would like to know her. And for her to know me." Cormac humbly asked, and Hermione bit her lip, pondering over his request.

"Alright, I can't make this decision right now. I've got a million things coming up and plans to make, but I will think about it." she promised, already dreading having to actually make all the touch decisions she was facing at once.

Cormac nodded and lit up in a smile "That's all I'm asking for right now." He slid off the stool, understanding it was time for him to leave. Hermione did the same, eager to walk him to the door , and possibly slam it, but he asked to see a picture of Cora-Lynn first and she showed him her collection on the mantel piece.

"Wow, she is a little stunner, huh?" he couldn't tear his eyes off the pictures or even close his mouth.

"Yes well she has good genes. On her mother's side." Draco was in the living room now as well, impatient to get rid off Cormac.

Cormac smirked "Personality maybe, but the good looks are all me."

"Get out!" Hermione strictly told him and pointed towards the door.

"I'm going. But you'll keep in touch right?" Cormac looked at her, like he didn't really trust she wasn't just going to change the lock as soon as he left and find somewhere new to live.

"When I know something, yes. But you'll have to be patient. This will be on my terms, got it?"

He nodded "You haven't changed at all, have you? It was good seeing you again." he patted her arm and left without another word.

With an exasperated sigh Hermione sunk down and sat straight on the floor in the hallway. Draco came and sat down next to her "That guy is annoying!"

"You know he actually reminds me of you." Hermione wasn't getting up to their old tricks, she honestly meant it. The thought scared her a little.

"I'm going to go ahead and ignore that, and instead you tell me how the hell he ended up as Cora-Lynn's father?" Draco didn't have time for subtle, Hermione had gotten some of her answers, now he wanted his.

Slowly getting up Hermione held out her hand to him "Can we get back in bed? Then I'll explain it. It's almost a relief that someone else knows. Almost."

Once they were settled under the covers and Hermione had cuddled up with Draco's arm around her shoulders she drew in a deep breath and told the story for the very first time.

"It was the night of the battle at Hogwarts. Harry had defeated Voldemort. Fred was gone, Remus, and Tonks. Molly had killed Bellatrix. I didn't have to fear her anymore, I thought I would be free of the night terrors about her."

A wave of guilt flushed over Draco. His own aunt had put the woman he cared for so deeply through so much pain. And she was just one out of many.

"I didn't know what to feel. I was so happy and sad at the same time, and so exhausted and exhilarated. I needed something. I needed to celebrate, but find a release of some sort at the same time, you know?" Hermione didn't wait for his answer.

"I had never had sex before, but I just knew that was what I needed to prove to myself that I was still alive, that I could still feel all good inside. Besides Cormac the only other guy I had gone out with was Viktor Krum and as he wasn't there. I considered going to Ron. I knew he would give me everything I wanted, but it wouldn't be for just that one night. And at that point I was so confused and utterly messed up that I wasn't ready to commit to him. So when I bumped into Cormac in the common room of the Gryffindor tower we …" she trailed off, sparing him for the details.

"Well he wasn't hard to convince and I got what I had needed. In the midst of everything, we didn't think of using any sort of protection. The next morning I was telling Ginny about my experience and Ron overheard us. He didn't know who I'd slept with, I didn't even tell Ginny, just that I had been with someone. Naturally after that whatever romance we had, died. I don't blame him. And I do think it's for the best that we didn't get together. I'm not sure we would've stayed together for the right reasons. But the few times I've let myself think of those things I feel so terrible about what I put him through. It was heartbreaking for both of us."

Draco was wiping her tears as she talked, letting her get everything out "I'm not sure you can imagine what a horrible time I went through. By the time I found out I was pregnant, Harry, Ron and myself were in the press every day. Ron was still upset, Harry was a wreck, most of the Weasleys were disappointed in me even before they learned about my pregnancy. I had lost so many people and I had to be alone with my secret."

It was a while before she composed herself enough to continue "I didn't let my parents know about my news until they asked me to come and visit them in Australia one last time before they moved back home. They were very nice about it. And offered to stay in Australia with Cora-Lynn once she was born, until things had calmed down enough for me to move away with her. Well this part you know. I moved to France and got to know my daughter. Even though it was a quite wonderful time, I did miss England and my family and friends so I moved back." she let out a sigh and wiped her eyes one final time.

"And Cormac is the one who has financed your travelling and your home?" Draco quietly asked.

Hermione blushed "If I'd had any chance of doing things on my own, believe me I would have. But that wasn't the case. He didn't want the public to know about our child and he made good money, so we made the agreement that benefitted us both." she said it in a way that dared him to disagree.

"I think that was very smart of you." Hermione could hardly recognize the quiet, serious man besides her "And now he wants to be a part of her life. Are you going to let him?"

"Oh I don't know. Once I'm more settled, I'll give it a lot of thought of course, but yes. If I feel like his intensions are good and if proves he'll be there for her and not flake after he's seen her once, I think I will. Cora-Lynn deserves to have her father in her life." She bit the nail of her thumb, an obvious sign of stress.

Draco noticed it, but still couldn't keep from adding "Will I be in her life?"

Hermione hid her face against his warm body that still smelled of her perfume and their mixed sweat. She had been dreading this moment. Was she really in any state to make a decision like that right now?

"I'll be honest with you, if you're honest with me." Draco offered.

Chuckling against his skin Hermione instantly felt better. It was like being a child again, I'll show you mine if you show me yours.

"Deal." she muttered, taking a small joy in watching Draco's pale skin break into Goosebumps from the mere touch of her lips.

"I don't love you. I fell in love with Cora-Lynn a long time ago and I still have that to look forward to with you. But I do care for you deeply. And I want you." He smirked "In a lot of ways. But even in the 'be home from work everyday, take responsibility' way. I want you and I want Cora-Lynn badly. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I won't marry you yet. But the idea isn't impossible to me." He stared deep into her eyes, if not all the way to her soul. Even if she had been dressed, that look would've made her feel completely naked and exposed. He kissed the palm of her hand "I always get what I want."

Feeling out of breath Hermione looked up and into Draco's eyes. There was no mocking, no traps, nothing but the truth as he had promised her.

She imagined a life with him. Some parts of it would be hard. Getting her friends to accept him, although Harry and Ron knew how much time they had spent together before and how attached Cora-Lynn was to him.

Their constant banter, his past, her mother!, would become great obstacles as well. But she wasn't at all opposed to the idea of coming home with him, letting him and Cora-Lynn be together as father and daughter.

Hermione smiled and Draco took it as a good sign, but he knew she was far from deciding anything. And maybe he wouldn't demand an answer from her already. She had a lot on her mind.

As if she'd read his mind, Hermione remembered her promise to Cormac. She would contact him once she'd made a decision. How did he fit into the picture? And what about the fact that she was engaged to a wonderful man, who did not at all deserve the way she had been treating him.

"I really never thought I would turn out to be this big failure," she whined "however arrogant it sounds. When we were at school and I was the brightest witch and always knew what came next, this was not what I had imagined for my life."

Draco hugged her to his body "That was not the truth I expected. And I don't know what it's worth, but in my mind you're not a failure at anything but Quidditch. And picking the players."

Hermione gave him a small slap, but laughed a little through more tears "I'll talk to Geoffrey tomorrow and tell him what I did. I respect that you were honest about how you don't love me. But right now I might need someone who does."

"He doesn't even know you! Not like I do. You've been keeping something from him for much longer. And I dare say it's almost worse than your cheating." Draco withdrew from her again and both of them, ready for a battle glared at the other.

The way he'd said 'your cheating' made Hermione feel cheap and lowly and not like the wonderful woman he was praising her to be earlier.

"I will tell him! All of it. And unlike you, I know he'll accept me for what I am. Even if he knew what it meant he would never use a word like Mudblood against me. Can you say the same? No, you cannot! And I can't know for sure you're not still an arrogant bastard!"

Whilst they were screaming at each other, Draco grabbed her wrist, keeping her balled up fists from hitting him and pushed her down into the mattress "Do you fight with Geoffrey like this?" he whispered heatedly.

Hermione shook her head, struggling to get free of his iron grip "No, because you don't feel the passion for him that we have." He caught her lips in a bruising kiss, before letting go and appararating home.

She curled up in fetal position and waited for the tears to pour, but it was as if she had already cried all of her tears. After a while she got up and walked randomly around the suddenly much too empty and quiet house. Shot got Cora-Lynn's pillow and one of her stuffed animals and pretended it was her daughter in her arms, but not even that could help her sleep.

Finally she put on a pair of sweatpants and the first t-shirt she could find, stuffed some random clothes from her closet into a weekend bag and called for cab.

0o0

To say that Helen was surprised to find her daughter looking like a wreck on her doorstep in the middle of the night, her eyes still swollen and red from crying, would be an understatement.

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Hermione hugged her tight and hid her head at her collarbone like she used to when she was a little girl. For once Helen did the right thing and just whispered whatever comforting words she could think of, softly stroking Hermione's back and hair until she was calmer.

She closed the doors to their living room so they didn't wake up Jackson and Cora-Lynn. Then she effectively got Hermione settled on the couch with blankets, pillows, a plate of snacks, a glass of water and large brandy for both of them.

"Mum, I don't know what to do! Everything is screwed up." Hermione sipped the brandy and talked incoherently. Persuading her to also eat and drink of the water Helen smiled overbearingly, provoking Hermione so much she purposely let some crumbs fall on the carpet like she was still fourteen years old.

"Oh my darling, you're just experiencing wedding jitters aren't you?"

Sighing Hermione groaned "No Mum, this is much worse than stupid wedding jitters."

"Right of course it is," Helen said in that way mothers can where they still let you know that in their mind you're wrong and their first observation is what's right.

"Mum, listen to me, there might not even be a wedding!"

Laughing it off, Helen sipped her brandy. Now that she knew what the problem was she was much more calm "Oh, you've always been so dramatic."

Despite how awkward she knew it would be Hermione blurted out "I had sex with Malfoy. Another man besides my fiancée, Mother."

Helen paled.

"Tell me that isn't truth."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione stared off into the room, unable to see the disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, how could you! One thing is I obviously knew you've engaged in pre-marital sex, but to cheat! And on Geoffrey who is such a nice man." Helen could've gone on for a long while, but Hermione stopped her.

"Mum, you like Malfoy as well, remember? You tried to set me up with him when we all went to the zoo together? Well you got your way."

"Oh don't say that. Your father reminded me of that Draco fellow, that is the same one who used to bully you in school. Honestly darling, your taste in men, besides Geoffrey, leaves a lot to be desired."

Helen got up from the couch, and in a very Hermione like gesture, walked around the living room as she made a plan.

"Tomorrow I will call Geoffrey and ask him to come and meet you here, your father and I will take Cora-Lynn out somewhere of course, and you will tell him the truth young lady."

"Yes, of course." For the first time in a long while Hermione had agreed to a suggestion of Helen's without making a fuss and Helen took it to be a good sign.

The next morning Hermione shifted constantly between being catatonic or manic. At first Cora-Lynn had been excited to see her mother, but after a while she picked up on the nervous tension between the grownups and ate her breakfast quietly. She didn't even complain that her oatmeal didn't have enough sugar.

Helen had filled Jackson in on the situation and he briefly chatted with Hermione about it, but he wasn't used to his daughter making mistakes. They had agreed to take a long drive to the beach with Cora-Lynn so they would be out for a long time.

"But Mummy why aren't you coming with us?"

Hermione was dressing Cora-Lynn in sensible clothes and packing her a bag with her swimsuit if the water was hot enough and a thicker sweater in case it got cold. She folded a towel "I told you Sweets, Geoffrey is coming to see me, we have something to discuss."

Cora-Lynn packed a colouring book and crayons for the ride "Can't he come too?"

"No Sweets. You'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa, now go on downstairs. I'll be down to say goodbye in a minute." Hermione gave her a gentle push out the door.

She was in her old bedroom. Her parents kept it as an extra guestroom, but mainly it was for Cora-Lynn. She had some clothes, a few toys and a toothbrush there at all times. At the back of the wardrobe was some of Hermione's old clothes. She was anxious to see what she had left behind as none of the clothes she had packed last night would suffice.

After saying goodbye and sending off her parents with Cora-Lynn she dug out the clothes, but found everything else as well. For a good hour she was lost in nostalgia. Every letter she had ever gotten from Hogwarts was there, neatly stacked along with old essays and several pictures.

She reluctantly put everything back and found a decent dress that miraculously still fit her. Well it was a little tight over the chest, but luckily it was a demure dress with a plaid print that almost reached her knees and had short, frilly sleeves.

In less than half an hour Geoffrey would be there and Hermione's hands were shaking as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She held them out of in front of her to see how noticeable it would be and to her horror realized she had completely forgotten her engagement ring.

The doorbell rang and she simply had to beg that he wouldn't notice. At least until she'd told him everything.

When he wanted to kiss her, she turned her head and received the kiss on her cheek instead. Sitting him down in the living room she brought him something to drink, seated herself as far away from him as possible and stared at her shaking hands when she began to speak "I have something awful to tell you."

In the pause before Hermione found the strength to go on Geoffrey noticed her naked finger "Oh honey, did you lose the engagement ring?"

"If only." She started wringing her hands, and felt the hyperventilating nearing. She felt like she had gone from one impossible situation to the next within the last day.

Geoffrey frowned, and began expecting the worst as his fiancée was clearly wrought with guilt "What then?"

"I um … Well the truth is … Geoffrey, I'm sorry! But Cora-Lynn's father has shown up." Hermione chickened out and started off with the easiest part. Well the easiest part to tell.

Letting out a sigh of relief Geoffrey moved closer to Hermione "Isn't that a good thing? I remember you telling me he wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't ready for a child? It won't be that way when we have children." He smiled.

"There's something else."

Geoffrey tensed up again "Does he want custody of Cora-Lynn?"

Shaking her head Hermione tried to ease her breathing and ignore the dizziness she was feeling "No, it's nothing like that. It has to do with you and me."

He said nothing and wasn't going to do anything to make it easier for her.

"I slept with someone else. It only happened once, and it was last night. You have to believe me when I say I feel so badly about it!" Hermione pleaded desperately. But within she still couldn't figure out if she wanted him to forgive her because she wanted their engagement to last or because she just didn't feel like he deserved to be treated that way.

He didn't scream. He didn't break anything. He actually didn't even move. Just sat and stared for a long while, ignoring the way Hermione's wheezing breath and hand to her forehead let him know she felt ill in more ways than one.

"Why did you do it? Have I not given you everything?"

"Of course you have. Geoffrey you have to know I meant it when I said I love you. Malfoy doesn't love me, he said so himself, and I need that right now. I need someone who loves me because," she gasped for air "because I haven't loved myself in a very long time."

"Draco?" It hurt him to ignore her desperate calls for confirmation "He is the guy?"

"Yes, it was Malfoy. Does it matter?"

Now he got up, raising his voice in a rage "Yes it matters! Hermione this wasn't just some fling to get it out of your system then, I saw how hard it was for you to cut all ties with him and obviously you couldn't stay away from him!"

Holding on to the sleeve of his sweater in desperation Hermione cried out "No, it didn't happen like that, he was at the same event as me, I didn't plan a meeting with him."

Geoffrey sat back down, tugging his arm away from Hermione "If I marry you, you have to promise me that you will never cheat on me again."

"I won't, not ever" Hermione rushed to assure him, but she was cut off.

"The mother of my children will stay with me. I love you Hermione, and I think we can have a happy life together, but I need to know you won't always be asking yourself, 'what if?'"

Biting her lip, Hermione wiped her sweaty palms off on her dress and carefully reached out for Geoffrey's hand "If I marry you, we have to talk about some things first. I don't want to move out of my house. And I don't want more children right away, I'm still young Geoffrey, there's things I haven't been able to do, opportunities I haven't explored."

"Opportunities he can give you."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to." A less civilized man might have walked out then and there, but Geoffrey was well brought up and didn't want to lose Hermione. So he stayed and they talked for hours. Trying to reach compromises and solve the situation. But in the end they realized it was worthless. They were in two different places and couldn't meet in the middle.

"If Malfoy hadn't been suddenly a part of me and Cora-Lynn's life I probably would've married you. But he reminded me of the old me, he brought something out in me." Hermione tried to explain the change in her that had been made since they had first started dating.

"Good." At Hermione's confused look he expanded "I'd like to have someone besides you to blame for this."

There was nothing more left for either of them to say and finally Geoffrey got up, to leave. But Hermione couldn't have it end like that. She did harbour loving feelings for the man, he was a wonderful friend to her.

"I'll give you back your ring."

By the front door he turned around "No, keep it. I gave it to you because I wanted to, and you took it because you wanted it. It's a small comfort."

"Can I still call you? Just once in a while?" she pleaded.

He turned his back to her again "Not for a while, alright?

Jackson was the first to enter the living room after he got home from their trip with Cora-Lynn. The room was dark aside from a single lit lamp in the far end of the space. He could just make out the shape of his daughter on the couch.

At first he thought she was sleeping and he went to cover her up with a blanket, but then he saw her eyes were wide open "Hello darling." He sat down next to her.

"Hi Daddy."

She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl. Collecting her up in his still strong arms he hugged her close to his body "Was it horrible?"

He could feel her nod against his shirt "Yes. Mostly because he was so gracious about it. If he had just yelled at me like I deserve."

"I don't say this to you often my girl, but even though you did something very stupid, the result might have been for the best. If you were meant to marry Geoffrey, you would've worked that out today. That's the kind of girl you are." He kissed her forehead.

"But I still don't know what to do. I have this crazy attraction to Malfoy and Daddy I know you don't approve because of how he was in school, but he's grown to be a good man." Hermione insisted "I just don't know if he's who I'm meant to be with."

"You don't have to decide right now darling. You're so young still. I know you've never really been a child, and you had to grow up fast because of the war and Cora-Lynn. But you still have years to find out who you want to settle down with. And who knows maybe by then I'll approve of the boy if it is Draco."

Hermione wanted to tell her father about Cormac and ask him what he thought she should do, he always gave her good advice. But she knew that was one issue she alone had to deal with. Eventually Jackson carried Hermione up to her room where Cora-Lynn was already lying in the iron bed.

"Is Mummy sick?" she asked worriedly.

"No Sweets, I'm just tired. And sad."

Jackson put Hermione down on her bed, kissed both of his girls and closed the door softly behind him when he went to tell his wife what had happened.

Cora-Lynn took Hermione's hands in her little ones "What's making you sad?"

"Well you see … Sweets, this might confuse you, but I'm not going to marry Geoffrey." Hermione attentively explained, nervously awaiting her daughter's reaction to the revelation.

"Are you mad at him?"

"No no, nothing like that. I still like Geoffrey very much and it's okay for you to do so as well. We are just going to be friends. Like you and Dennis. It is much better for us." She hoped she was right.

"But if it's better, then why are you sad?" Cora-Lynn asked with a child's confusion, and yet still wise beyond her years.

Hermione tucked her in and changed into her sweatpants and t-shirt "Because a lot of things happened yesterday. One day I'll tell you. But for now you have to know it's back to you and me again."

To her surprise Cora-Lynn smiled "I'd like that. But Mummy, can it be you, me and Draco again? I really miss him! And also Cissa and Blaise. We never see them or talk to them."

Feeling the lightheadedness return at the thought of the choice she still had to make, Hermione sat down on the bed "That is one of the things Mummy has to figure out. Now you have to go to sleep, I'll read you a chapter of Pippi Longstocking, okay?"

Not until several chapters later did Cora-Lynn sleep. Hermione closed the book and stared into the darkness of the room. She was upset and relieved at the same time about Geoffrey, but Cormac and Draco still danced around in her mind. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep.

When the first light of dawn came around Hermione had made a decision. She sat down to compose a letter to Cormac.

'_Cormac._

_While I appreciate the fact that you want to get to know your daughter after all these years, it is not an easy decision for me to make. I have to be sure you're in for the long run if she learns about you. _

_It will be a while before I can let you see her though, as we are going to go away for a holiday for a couple of weeks. I'm not running off with her, if that is your worry. I have simply gone through a lot of things lately that I need to process._

_Once we're back again, I will write you and let you know where my mind is at. And you can tell me if you're still interested in the contact by then._

_Hermione.'_

When Hermione and Cora-Lynn came home the next day she sent Oreo off with the letter, and contacted her boss by floo to let him know she was using the holiday she had saved up. Then she sat Cora-Lynn down in the kitchen.

"I know the Geoffrey situation might confuse you Sweets, and you might get to see Malfoy soon, but I'm still not sure about that. So before anything more happens, you and me are going to France. Remember, where we used to live?" she had gotten out her old pictures from their old home.

Cora-Lynn looked shocked "Are we moving back?" she nearly yelled, clearly not happy with the idea.

"No, nothing like that. We're just going on a nice vacation there. Doesn't that sound good?" Hermione's eyes begged her young daughter to somehow understand the turmoil going on inside of her.

Cora-Lynn would rather stay home if it meant she got to see Draco sooner, but a vacation wasn't a bad thing and she gave her Mum her most stunning smile "Yes, it'll be fun to go back."

She did look forward to it and happily skipped off to the pack. They were leaving within a couple of days. Hermione felt the weight of her worries ease up a little and she knew she had made the right decision. Cora-Lynn needed time to calm down and adjust to the situation before Hermione would throw anything more her way.

She began to pack her suitcase as well, and suddenly couldn't get out of her productive mood. She cleaned the house, sorted through old boxes of stuff in the attic and contacted Bill and Fleur to hear if they could have Cora-Lynn over the next day. They would be happy to, Cora-Lynn and Victoire always played well together.

And the next day after Hermione had dropped off Cora-Lynn she got herself together and went to see Draco. She tried at their old office first, but found out it was his day off. She dreaded going to his apartment and finding him in bed with some girl, but when she knocked on the door she only heard one set of footsteps.

"Hello!" he seemed surprised, but happy to see her.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Draco let her in and closed the door behind them, trying to read her expression. He put his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the living room. Usually it was luxuriously decorated, but today it was inhabited by a lot of boxes.

Hermione frowned "Are you moving?"

He cleared his throat "Yes, my Mother doesn't like to be alone at Malfoy Manor so I am moving back. I am the legal heir to Malfoy Cooperation as well."

"But I thought Blaise was the boss?"

"He is, but I am the owner and the Manor sort of comes with the package. I'm mostly doing it for my Mother." They sat on the loveseat.

"Oh … well, you must be wondering why I'm here?" Hermione couldn't do it. She couldn't sit there and small talk as if nothing had happened between them. As if she didn't feel the way his eyes burned her.

"You have no idea. I see you're not wearing a ring anymore, does that mean …?"

When she nodded Draco looked flushed with relief "Wise choice." he took her hand.

But Hermione drew it back "I'm leaving. Me and Cora-Lynn are going away for three weeks. I don't want you to contact me while I'm gone."

His face fell "Leaving? Why?"

"I need time. This has been the roughest couple of days and I should just clear my head and concentrate on my daughter for a while."

Draco told her he thought it was a good idea, even though he had expected to see a lot more of her in the coming time and finally get to see Cora-Lynn again. It had been so long.

"Can I see you off when you go?"

Hermione smiled. He really was a good man. Well when he wasn't acting like a boy.

"Yes you can. My parents are coming to drive us to the station tomorrow at noon, so come by a little earlier." She got up to leave. For the moment there wasn't a lot more to say. But before Draco let her go completely he had to kiss her.

0o0

The next day was chaos and Hermione made sure all of the last minute packing got done and Cora-Lynn was ready to go. It was hard to catch her and get her to be still for a second because she was so excited by the fact that Draco was coming over and kept on asking what time it was.

"Look Sweets, I don't know when exactly he'll be here so why don't you put on a DVD and it'll make the time go by faster, okay?" Hermione commanded as she was making some lunches for the trainride.

Hanging her head Cora-Lynn sulkily agreed and went into the living room.

When the doorbell rang at last, Hermione barely had time to look up before Cora-Lynn had opened the door.

"DRACO!" she cheerfully yelled and Hermione smiled to herself, deciding to stay in the kitchen and let them have their moment.

It didn't last too long though as suddenly Cora-Lynn came running into the kitchen "Look Mummy, I got a whale for when we go swimming." She waved a packet with a plastic animal folded inside "Draco says it's a magical one that makes sounds and splashes it's tail."

"Wow, Sweets, that's really awesome. Why don't you thank Malfoy and run upstairs and put it in your suitcase?"

Cora-Lynn rolled her eyes "Duh, Mummy, I already said thank you." She sped off when Draco then entered the kitchen.

"You spoil her." Hermione smilingly accused.

Draco ignored the accusation "What have you been feeding her? She's grown so much since I last saw her!"

He walked over and put his arms around her waist. Hermione knew she should object, but it felt too damn good.

"I have to leave soon, business meeting with Blaise." Draco made an expression and Hermione laughed "That's okay, we're getting picked up soon as well."

"You'll come see me when you come back, won't you?" he almost sounded genuinely worried.

Turning around Hermione put her arms around his waist as well "Don't worry, we won't be gone long and I will come back." She kissed him lightly "Most likely to you." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

They broke their embrace sooner than they wanted to, but Cora-Lynn could come back downstairs any second and Draco was already late.

He took a long time to say goodbye to Cora-Lynn, he had just gotten to see her after so long it was horrible to have to leave her so soon again. Eventually though Cora-Lynn got tired of hugging and kissing and promising to be good, especially the last par, so she told Draco to tell Mummy goodbye as well.

Staring into each others eyes a lot of promises were made "Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco."

**A/N: **The end! … Actually I'm just kidding, there will be an epilogue. I don't have a beta so wrong grammar and misspelling is probably the result of that, hope you can all live with it. And that you liked the story! Only one reviewer guessed at Cormac as Cora-Lynn's father, so I hope some of you were surprised, that was the genuine idea. Please do review! You get a choice between 3 weeks in France or staying home with Draco!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	12. Epilogue, Have I Told You Lately?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or 'Have I Told You Lately?' by Van Morrison.

**Dedication: **To all of you silent readers out there, in a shameless attempt to get you to review!

**Epilogue**

_**Have I Told You Lately?**_

'_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine and it turns like the sun, at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray, to the one, and have I told you lately that I love you?_

When Hermione and Cora-Lynn got off the train and were back in London it was raining and the sky was dark. She tried not to take it as a bad omen. Her parents had offered to come and pick them up and she wished she had taken them up on the offer.

She was tired after the train ride and couldn't deal with the thought of bringing their suitcases with them on the crowded tube with her fussy daughter as well so she decided to splurge on a cab home.

Due to the bad weather the line for the taxis was long and when Hermione looked around for a dry spot for Cora-Lynn to stand and wait, she spotted him in the crowd. With the blonde hair and slightly uncomfortable expression he really was hard to miss.

Her heart started beating a little faster and she felt her cheeks blush as a smile suddenly appeared on her face. Getting some distance from the mess her life had become had been good for her, and she and Cora-Lynn had been able to talk about Cormac as sensibly as you could with a five year old. But it was good to be back, Hermione could tell by her reaction to seeing Draco.

Stepping out of the line she pointed him out to Cora-Lynn who was thrilled to see him as well and ran off before Hermione could get a good grip on her hand.

"Sweets, be careful!" she yelled after her wayward daughter as she rushed after her, dragging their suitcases as well. Draco must've heard them because his face instantly lit up and to her relief Hermione saw shortly after that he had Cora-Lynn in his arms.

It was good to see her kid smile. The whole deal with Cormac had been confusing to Cora-Lynn and downed her spirit a little. One night she had confessed to Hermione she didn't know if she wanted to see him and Hermione had told her that there was no pressure. After that they'd had a good time again, but she knew it was still troubling Cora-Lynn.

Draco pointed off to the side, clearly signalling her to meet him away from the large crowd they were smack-dab in the middle off. She nodded and headed towards them.

Despite the cold weather her palms got sweaty. She had thought so much about him when they were gone. She realized the sudden need for him was no so sudden after all, she just hadn't noticed it until she had forced herself away from him. Both times.

Still holding Cora-Lynn, Draco pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed her cheek "Good to see you again."

"How did you know when we were coming back? I haven't told anyone?" Hermione asked, pretending to be displeased, but she knew her smiling eyes were probably giving her away.

"I have my ways." Draco said in a sultry voice that made her long to reach out for him and get a kiss on more than her cheek. But as to remind them of her presence Cora-Lynn began speed talking about all the events of their vacation.

Draco listened carefully while his other arm stayed around Hermione, stroking her skin beneath her shirt.

"I've got a portkey set up nearby." He informed her when Cora-Lynn took a break to breathe. He'd put her back down to help Hermione with the suitcases. She happily broke them apart to take Hermione's hand in her right and Draco's in her left.

The portkey got them directly to Hermione's drive in.

"Very impressive Mr. Malfoy." She grinned teasingly as she unlocked the front door. She was about to be surprised though. Inside a large bouquet of beautiful sunflowers waited for her.

"Wow, Mummy, look!" Cora-Lynn forgot everything else and rushed forward to smell the flowers and snatched up the card that was attached.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to read it she huffed "This is boring!" and threw it over her shoulder, rushing upstairs to her own room when Draco informed her a similar present was waiting for her.

Cautiously Hermione picked up the simple card of cream coloured, rough parchment. The only thing on it was a heart painted in ink with a question mark inside. She turned around to look at Draco "How did you know sunflowers are my favourite flower?"

He took a step closer "Like I said, I have my ways."

She wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye, taken with the gesture "I'm gonna look over the fact that you broke into my house, because this is so nice of you."

Finally she was in his arms properly, hiding her face against the soft fabric of his shirt. It was a big decision, but pretending that it hadn't already been made for them, was just plain silly.

Draco rubbed her arms comfortably "Don't spread it around, alright? I'll lose my reputation." he smirked. Lifting her chin with her fingertip, his eyes asked the same question as his card. Hermione nodded and he took her mouth in a sweet kiss.

"It's you and me right?"

Nodding, Draco took the kiss a step further, their tongues finding each other at a slow, sensual pace.

"EWW! That is SO gross!" Cora-Lynn's outburst interrupted them, especially because it was followed by her small body trying to force herself in between them.

"You get the full package." Hermione grinned, looking down upon her unruly daughter.

"Thank Merlin," Draco crouched down to become eye-level with Cora-Lynn "Princess, would you mind if me and your Mummy became boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cora-Lynn took her sweet time to mull it over, walking around Draco and inspecting him closely.

"If you promise not to kiss all the time, I guess." She finally deigned to answer and ran off screaming when Draco dipped Hermione to perform a real Hollywood kiss.

Once they were both upright again, Draco looked at Hermione "Have fun telling your parents."

Hermione's face fell and she slapped him on his arm "Joke's on you, you have to deal with Harry and Ronald every day at work."

With a twinkle in his eye Draco shook his head "Nope, I quit. I'm going to take a crack at running Malfoy Cooperation Group with Blaise."

"Hmm," Hermione tapped her chin "you've almost grown up too much for my liking."

"You're a hard woman to please Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes."

0o0

_Five years later_

Still getting a little kick out of it, Hermione locked the door to what was now her own bookshop. With a big help from Draco and Blaise, or officially from Malfoy Cooperation Group, she had gotten the funds to take over the shop after the old owner passed away.

It kept her busy, as she passionately threw herself into acquiring a special 'Rare Manuscripts' aisle and organizing book signings with famous authors, as well as a lot of fundraisers, to the pleasure of Narcissa.

As an added perk she had ordered Cora-Lynn's schoolbooks for her first year at Hogwarts directly to the shop, instead of having to pick them up at Flourish and Blott's. It was still six months away, but she was so excited on behalf of her daughter. And even though she told herself not to put too much pressure on her, she couldn't deny that she had high hopes for her as well.

In addition to running the shop Hermione had also begun writing. She had only one book published so far, and it was based on facts, not fiction. Secretly she was working on a novel. She also wrote a lot of articles that had been published, never one to keep her opinion to herself.

It had been hell trying to get her book published, and Draco had suggested that she opened up her own publishing house as well. But she had enough on her plate already, and had pushed that dream off until Cora-Lynn was older. He'd called her an overprotective mother, not for the first time, and she had slammed the bedroom door, letting him know he could either go home or sleep on the couch.

After five years of dating they still didn't actually live together. Most of the time Draco was at her place, they called it their place, and most of his stuff had found it's way in as well, but his furniture and some personal belongings still resided in his wing of the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione liked being able to take a break from each other now and then, even though it was becoming more rare that it was needed.

Today was Saturday and she had closed the shop early as usual. Normally this excited her. She would go home and write undisturbed for an hour before Draco was back from the office or a meeting, and Cora-Lynn would come home from various play dates in time for dinner. But today her back ached, and she felt completely exhausted.

Inside the empty house she laid down on the couch to close her eyes for five minutes, and relieve her back, before getting going with her writing. Instead she fell asleep. She had taken a half hour nap and if it wasn't because the phone rang she probably would've slept much longer.

She was too tired to get up and answer it. Wondering if she was getting sick, she checked her watch. She would have time to swing by St. Mungo's for a check-up before Parvati was off her shift.

Parvati declared her to be healthy before running one last test.

It was late when Hermione got back home. Cora-Lynn greeted her from the living room and Draco from the kitchen. He smiled proudly "Look, I managed to conjure dinner all on my own!"

Two minutes later Hermione had run for the bathroom and was vomiting into the toilet. Draco stared at the steaks with mashed potatoes "It can't be that bad."

He was even more confused when Hermione descended from the stairs with a huge, secretive smile.

After assuring him that she was okay, she had him guess her secret.

"You finished your book?"

"No, that will take ages."

"Okay, umm … you made a good sale?"

She shook her head, biting her lip, bursting to tell him and Cora-Lynn who joined in with the guessing.

"You're letting me have pet monkey?"

"Not that discussion again Sweets."

That concluded Cora-Lynn's participation in the game.

"Okay, I'm out, tell me." Draco tugged at her sleeve like an impatient child.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione revealed. Cora-Lynn squealed and rushed over to hug her Mum, while Draco sat as if frozen in front of her.

"Pregnant?"

"With twins."

"Really, you're having twins?" Cora-Lynn squealed again. Draco whimpered.

Hermione's smile faded "I thought you wanted children?"

He took her hands "I do, and I'm happy. But," he swallowed "Hermione, will you marry me?" he got down on one knee.

She couldn't help but laugh at him "Yes silly, I've agreed to that months ago." They kissed and Cora-Lynn pretended to vomit.

"I know, and we made all those plans, but now I think it should be soon."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow "You mean before I show, so our parents won't harass us about morals?"

Draco smirked "No, I just don't want you to look fat in our wedding pictures."

"Urgh!" Hermione slapped him over the back of his head, before helping him set the table. Cora-Lynn joined them in the kitchen "First we'll have to see if this engagement actually sticks." She piped in with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Hermione pointed at her with a fork "No one needs your sass, young lady."

"Now, now ladies, calm down, this is a time of celebration!" Draco cut in, putting the dinner on the table, pouring Butterbeer for himself, a small glass for Hermione, and pumpkin juice for Cora-Lynn.

The three of them toasted.

"But you do realize this means we'll also have to move in together, properly? And in a bigger place." Draco sneakily added when they began cutting into their food. Cora-Lynn looked startled for the first time since the news.

Hermione shook her head "We're not moving. We'll turn the attic into a room for Cora-Lynn, you'll have more space and when you're a teenager you'll appreciate the distance from the rest of us."

Cora-Lynn had that smirk again "You sure I'll have to be a teenager before I appreciate that?"

"What did I tell you about your sass? Anyhow, and then we'll turn Cora-Lynn's room into a nursery." Hermione finished.

Draco scowled at her "If those two babies turns out to both be girls, I'm letting Blaise move in so I have some gender backup."

Not too long after the joyous evening Hermione and Draco held their wedding celebration. It was a wide variety of guests all thrown together, but everyone had a good time and those who didn't at least pretended to.

The night before Cora-Lynn was to return from Hogwarts for Christmas the twins were born.

0o0

_An additional five years later_

Hermione sat in her comfortable armchair with her legs over the side of it, reading through a new book that had just been released and she would be featuring in her shop window. Without looking up she called out "Hold it! Where are you going?"

Cora-Lynn had been on her way out.

Finishing the page Hermione put in her bookmark and finally looked up "It's Christmas Eve and we have guests coming tonight, you know that."

"Yes, but I made plans to drink a quick Butterbeer with Dad." Cora-Lynn explained innocently. It had taken her years to build up a relationship with Cormac. Even though she called him Dad, in her heart there was no doubt about who that really was. Draco had been there for her in so many ways that Cormac hadn't.

But she still saw him every once in a while and she had forgiven him for initially not wanting her. He had after all still provided for her in a way, and he was the one who wanted to make amends back in the day, it wasn't like she'd have to track him down.

Hermione squinted her eyes "Oh yeah, he told me. Don't take too long though, and don't even think about seeing Dennis and pretending the Butterbeer dragged out."

Rolling her piercing blue eyes, Cora-Lynn sighed "No mother." and hurried out the door, already texting Dennis. Her mother knew her too well.

Following Cora-Lynn through the windows, Hermione smiled. Her little girl was all grown up. It made her feel old to think like that. She could hear the twins playing upstairs with Draco and the thought calmed her fears. She was a witch after all. Thirty-three was really no age at all.

She tried to focus on her book again, but the playing sounded rough so she called for Draco.

When he came downstairs he looked out of breath and his hair was messed up "Our children are insane!" he informed her, pushing her legs aside so he could sit on the armrest.

Laying her hands over her stomach, Hermione pretended to scold Draco "Sssh, the baby will hear you!"

Draco smiled "Right," he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Hermione's stomach "sorry little Scorpius, you can look forward to getting out of there."

"Scorpius?" Hermione blurted out, louder than she had intended to.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that name?" Draco innocently asked.

Running a hand through her curls Hermione sighed "So many things. But what makes you think you get to name him?"

"You got to name a girl and a boy, I only got to name a girl. So there." Draco almost topped off his triumph with sticking his tongue out at his wife, but decided to go with a different tactic "And you named our son Hugo! That's then times worse than Scorpius. At least that's a noble name."

"Excuse me, but Victor Hugo is one of my favourite authors and you wouldn't have liked it if I'd named him Victor, would you?" Hermione smirked. Draco pulled face.

"By the way," Hermione added "when are you going to stop telling people that Hugo picked his own name when we introduce them?"

"I haven't been using that excuse that long."

"Since he was a baby, Draco. Before he could even speak!"

"I only say it when he's out of earshot. Either way, this boy is being named Scorpius, come hell or high water." Draco stole a kiss to seal the deal. Hermione weakened to his touch and held him close by tugging at the collar of his shirt.

They didn't break apart until they could hear the children on the stairs.

"Rosie, H-Man, back to beat up Daddy again?" Draco asked, opening his arms and they instantly ran to him. Rose climbed up on Hermione's lap.

"How long to the party?" she asked seriously. Even though she was a quiet child, at least compared to Cora-Lynn and Hugo, Rose loved when they had the house full of people, especially on Christmas Eve.

Hermione checked her watch "Oh still about four hours, honey. Want to play a game?"

Draco found their Uno cards and got the children seated around the coffee table and began dealing while Hermione made hot chocolate for all of them and got out the cookie jar. When Cora-Lynn came home again they were about to start a second game and she joined in.

Of course they ended up rushing around at the last minute, trying to get everything ready for the huge amount of people that would be coming by. Molly would be conjuring up most of the food, it was her condition for letting Draco and Hermione host Christmas Eve that year.

Draco was getting drinks ready and looking for some music, while Hermione finished with the decorations and finding more space for tables and chairs so people could actually sit down and eat. Cora-Lynn was getting the twins dressed.

Hermione's parents, Narcissa, Blaise and Harry and Ginny with their children arrived first. Hagrid came with all of the Weasleys. Luna and Neville came in together and Hermione made a mental note to ask Luna about that later. When the party was going strong Draco happily looked around. He had been accepted by all of these people and it meant tons to him, he didn't exactly keep in touch with his old classmates besides Blaise.

He toasted his friend across the table and soon everybody was raising their glasses. Hermione weaved her fingers with Draco's underneath the tablecloth and they shared a private smile, and even though they were in a sea of friends and family, they only saw each other.

**A/N: **I would just like you to know that I'm updating this fast despite the fact that my wrist is sprained and typing hurts! I really hope you like this little ending (Which felt so J. K. Rowling to write). I had thought about doing a sequel, but the plot would be so sugary and thin that I made this epilogue instead.

I know the song choice is majorly cheesy, but it's a personal favourite and makes up for the fact that Hermione and Draco never actually tell each other in the story that they love each other. (At some point the do, I just let them keep that in private).

I want to thank every single reader who was reviewed and encourage you to do so one last time. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This time for reviewing you plain and simple get your own personal Draco.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
